


Case Closed

by freckledhorse



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, Agent Jackson - Freeform, Agent Jaebum, Agent Nam-joon, Agent Seokjin, Agent Yugyeom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Jungkook, Doctor Park Jinyoung | Jr, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Florist BamBam, Florist Mark, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Married Jackson Wang / Park Jinyoung, Married Yugyeom / BamBam, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killers, Shy Choi Youngjae, Toddler J-Hope, Toddler Kim Taehyung | V, Victim Youngjae, fuff, lots of fluff, psychologist Suga, toddler Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledhorse/pseuds/freckledhorse
Summary: Jaebum has been stressing over a murder case that he can't seem to crack.Just as he thinks his luck is about to run out his group discovers a huge piece of evidence that could lead him to the killer.That evidence is Choi Youngjae.





	1. The Perfect Evidence

Jaebum was at his desk, eyes scanning through the pile of documents that seemed to keep flooding in.  
  
Another victim found dead.  
  
This was the seventh person who had been discovered in the middle of the forest, laid on their back naked, eyelids open and a single wilted white lily planted perfectly in the gap of their grey lips. Just to make matters worse the coroner said that all victims were raped just before death or while being held captive.  
  
These have been going around for two years and each murder has given the police more evidence, but even with the many clues they’ve been handed they’re still not remotely close to getting the sick bastard.  
  
“What about having another look around the forest? You know? In case we’ve missed something.” An exhausted Jackson exclaims, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.  
  
“We’ve already done that. More than four times already, I would know, I was helping with three of them.” A tired Yugyeom explained to his partner as he put his head between his arms.  
  
“If you guys are tired just leave…but I’m going to do more research.” Jaebum sighs, shuffling the many papers in his hands.  
  
“Tsk, as if we would let you do all the work.”  
  
“Yeah boss.” Yugyeom agreed. “but I do have to leave in a couple hours to pick BamBam up. I think Mark also wanted to catch a ride.”  
  
Jackson arched an eyebrow and turned to his partner “Their florist, why are they still open this late?!”  
  
Yugyeom waved off Jackson. “Yeah yeah they close at 9:00 but today they are getting a load of flowers arriving at 12:00 because ‘apparently’ the guys can’t come at an earlier time.”  
  
“You don’t seem to happy about that”  
  
“I’m not. BamBam planned to cook me a surprise dinner tonight, with work being so rough and all he thought it would lighten the mood, but noooo the delivery people were like ‘we come at 12:00 or we don’t come at all.’”  
  
Jackson was listening intently, chuckling at the younger males whining while Jaebum just rolled his eyes at his distracted colleagues.  
  
“Jackson. Yugyeom. Focus.”  
  
The two simultaneously apologised and went back to talking about the case.  
  
Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. “What I don’t understand is the flowers. They are always the same. White Lily’s. And positioned in the same spot. Between the lips.”  
  
“Well this is where my rambling about my beautiful BamBam comes in handy. I asked him what it meant and he said…” Yugyeom paused, staring at the ground in hard thought.  
  
“umm…ummmm…crap.” The male gave himself a face palm. “I forgot...”  
  
“You idiot!” Jackson snorted.  
  
Jaebum shook his head and sighed.  
  
“I have to agree with Jackson…you are an idiot.”  
  
“Well we can still search the meaning on google?” Jackson suggested, hand rubbing an embarrassed Yugyeom’s back.  
  
“We could but it would best to get an experts say in things. Call him up.”  
  
The brunette nodded before pulling out his phone, dialing the numbers then placing the phone to his ear, humming as he listened to the ringer.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“BamBam!”  
  
“Yugyeom? Why are you calling? Is something wrong?”  
  
“Nothing much…I just forgot something really important. What’s the meaning of white Lily’s?”  
  
The male could hear a loud snicker from the other end of the retriever.  
  
“You idiot.”  
  
“You’d be surprised by how many people have called me that today.”  
  
“Well dumbass, it means purity. Is this for that murder case you were telling me about?”  
  
“Yeah it is. Thanks babe. I’ll see you and Mark at 12 okay?”  
  
“Yep. Bye bye.”  
  
Yugyeom hung up and turned to the others.  
  
“It means-“  
  
“We heard you.” Jackson interrupted with a smug grin. “hey Jaebum.”  
  
The older just tapped his chin in thought, questioning the significance.  
  
“Why would the flower mean purity when the victims have all been defiled horrifically? There’s no way they are pure anymore after that… “  
  
The whole room filled with silence, everyone pondering on the question.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
“Boss!”  
  
Breaking the silence was Jackson who stood out of his chair, hands banging on the desk in front of the two other men in the room. He was obviously excited with the theory he has come with.  
  
“The flowers are wilted and all shrivelled when we find the victims right? We’ve always thought that it’s just nature doing what nature does, but what it they are purposely shrivelled, like he puts them in poisoned water or leaves them in the sun too long to speed up there dying process? Like to show the message of stolen purity?”  
  
Jaebum stared at the other in awe, a rare smirk tugging on his lips.  
  
Jackson is always assumed as a laid back person who is always messing around. Most people think he became an officer just for shits and gigs, but he is actually very smart and comes up with a lot of the main strategies they use in cases. His intelligence surprises many people. (except for Jaebum and Yugyeom of course.)  
  
“Good work Jackson.” Jaebum praised which made the said blonde puff his chest in pride. “It’s good that we have a theory for the flower but unfortunately that’s not going to get us closer to finding the perp. We need some more evidence.”  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
It was late at the station, 2:00am exactly. The whole building was empty apart from Jaebum being the only one still there. Yugyeom left at 12:00 for his BamBam and Jackson left not long ago to have a three-hour sleep before returning to work. It was a lot quieter without those two but Jaebum was fine with the silence, it meant that there was nothing else to concentrate apart from the task at hand.  
  
The brunette was going through photos of each of the victims, pining them up in chronological order of the cork board. Once all were pinned the male took a few steps back to see whether he could find another pattern. His arms are crossed as he looks, not only at the bodies but the details around them. Things that they wouldn’t be able to go back to the crime scenes and see again. Things like footsteps or a piece of fabric or a particular dirt that didn’t belong to that forest.  
  
“There’s always a month’s gap before finding another victim…” the officer mumbled to himself, summarising what he already knows. “So where would he keep them for that long without being noticed? It would have to be somewhere quiet. That or the guy keeps the victims restrained or gaged possibly?”  
  
Jaebum grabbed a photo, examining it.  
  
“!”  
  
His eyes widened at something he hadn’t noticed before. Just below the corpses stiff thy there was a small, visible only if you look really close to the photo, piece of chipped wood. This chipped piece of wood was a light brown, creamy sort of colour, while every other piece of bark, wood, log in the forest was a dark brown.  
  
Finally, he had found the outlier he needed.  
  
Immediately after this discovery Jaebum relocated to his computer and began searching for all the types of wood there were, comparing them to the single wood chip in the photo.  
  
This was done for another few hours.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
“Wow dude. You look like you’re onto something important?”  
  
Jaebum flinched at the familiar voice, turning his chair to see Jackson, followed by a Yugyeom not far behind.  
  
“what are you doing here? I thought you started work at 5:00.”  
  
Jackson put a hand on his hip and sighed.  
  
“It is five. Don’t tell me you didn’t sleep a wink last night.”  
  
Jaebum shook his head, focus returning to the computer.  
  
“I’m not gonna to sleep only to have to wake up again 30 minutes later…plus you were right. I have found something.”  
  
Jaebum grabbed the photo on his desk, slid his roller chair to Jackson, handing the photo over to him before returning back to his position. “Tell me what you see.”  
  
“I see a dead girl.” The blonde yawned.  
  
“Look under her thy. Does something stand out in particular?”  
  
The two looked where instructed. Jackson squinted at the image while Yugyeom nodded.  
  
“You’re talking about the woodchip aren’t you. Butternut wood to be more specific.”  
  
Jaebum abruptly stopped typing on his keys.  
  
“huh?” he turned to the brunette dumbfounded.  
  
“Yeah Butternut wood. Used for carving etc. I did a couple classes in woodwork when I was at school so I know a lot about wood.”  
  
“Mm you probably know a lot about BamBam’s wood too.” Jackson teased, getting a slap to the back of his head in response.  
  
Jaebum felt stumped. He had been searching for the type for three hours straight while all he had to do was show Yugyeom the photo.  
  
The two noticed their leader in a bit of a slump so Jackson decided to cheer him up.  
  
“So now we look for houses around the area of the forest made from that particular wood, right? Or if anyone in that area has brought that type of wood. Then we will finally have some fucking suspects! Maybe even a house we can investigate.” The blonde cheered excitedly.  
  
“Jackson and I will do that. You have a sleep for a couple hours. No Buts.”  
  
Jaebum nodded, laying his head on his desk in exhaustion, too tired to refuse the offer.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
“Boss, wake up. Wake up.” A very serious Jackson muttered as he shook the leaders shoulder.  
  
“mmm?”  
  
“Boss we have to leave now. We’ve found a house.”  
  
Those words woke Jaebum up. He was out of his chair quicker than when he hears the words ‘dinner is ready.’  
  
“Can you be certain it’s the culprits?”  
  
“Yes. A phone call came in saying that they heard screaming a couple days ago. It occurred from the house that came up in our research.”  
  
“Let’s go then.”  
  
The three suited up. Each wore a black bulletproof vests, carried a gun and a small walkie-talkie was attached to their collars.  
  
They rushed to the FBI car where they were greeted by two officers. One was smiling while the other expressed no sort of emotion on his features.  
“I’m agent Jin and this is my partner agent Kim Nam-joon. We’re here to give you a hand. We will be your extra back up.”  
  
Jaebum nodded “Good to meet you both.” He said before getting into the driver’s seat of the car, the four soon joining him.  
  
He started the car, index finger flipping the police sirens on before revisiting the wheel. He didn’t leave them on for long, just enough so they could go through traffic on the highway quickly. After all, if they arrived at the house with sirens blaring they lose the element of surprise and so far that’s the only thing that have going for them.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
They are all nervous when they arrive at the house.  
  
Jaebum parks the car behind a large water tank, long dried up grass surrounding the vehicle. The brunette turned to the backseat and pointed at Yugyeom.  
  
“Here’s the plan. You will go to the back of the house and wait there. I’m going to enter the front door.”  
  
His finger moved to Jackson.  
  
“You’re going to the side of the house. Look through the windows to see if you can spot someone. If so, tell me or Yugyeom through the walkie talkies. As for Jin and Nam-joon, I need you guys to stay behind the tank. If something seems wrong, one of you come and help but, there must always be someone guarding the car in case the guy tries to escape this way.”  
  
Jaebum placed a comforting hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder and looked at Jackson.  
  
“Listen to me. No matter what happens don’t come inside unless I say so. If there’s a scream or you hear something off inside know that I will handle it.”  
  
“Why so reckless boss?”  
  
“Because this type is a killer who will not hesitant to slice your throat, and unlike me you guys have families who need you alive.”  
  
Before Jackson could interrupt Jaebum cut him off.  
“Good luck. Both of you. Now let’s go.”  
  
The blonde was the first out the car, gun in his hand and stealthy sneaking around to the side of the home.  
  
Yugyeom was next, doing the exact same thing but going to the back of the building.  
  
Jaebum inhaled a deep breath before finally exiting the car, slowly working his way towards the front entrance. His gun was held close to his body as he leaned against the wall just beside the door cautiously.  
  
Gradually his free hand moved to the knob, twisting the object slightly.  
  
Jaebum got chills as he heard it ‘clicked’. It wasn’t locked.  
  
What kind of murderer doesn’t lock his door? Only one way to find out.  
  
The brunette entered the eerie home. All the lights were off and there was no sign of anyone inside… So far anyway.  
  
Jaebum crept to the next room. Once again it was all clear. He then went to the next then to the next but no sign of life anywhere. This was the right house wasn’t it-  
  
Jaebum’s thoughts were interrupted as a foul smell filled his nostrils. The male sniffed the air.  
‘What is that?’  
  
The brunette followed the potent odour to a bedroom. There was a large bed. A bedside table and a large cupboard. The room was extremely tidy, not even a speck of dirt could be seen on the carpeted floor.  
  
Jaebum arched an eyebrow, confused as the strange smell was defiantly strongest here.  
  
Bringing a knee to the ground he checked the most obvious place where something would be kept. Under the bed. Just like the rest of room it was clear. Straightening himself up once again, the officer walked to the cupboard.  
  
“mm…mm.”  
  
Jaebum’s ears perked at the sound of soft whimpering, eyes widening at the realisation that someone was in there.  
  
‘He has another victim already?!’  
  
Instantly Jaebum opened the cupboard doors, revealing a male curled up on the cupboard floor, duct tape over his mouth and around his body, estimated age about 20 years old. His hair a light shade of oak, eyes a beautiful honey brown.  
  
Jaebum grabbed his walkie talkie, pressing the button and putting it near his mouth.  
  
“Yugyeom. Jackson.” He whispered. “This is defiantly the guys house. I just found a new victim…”  
  
“Good work sir.” Whispered Jackson through the other end. “So far no sign of the perp here but I’ll keep my guard u-“  
  
‘AHHHH!’  
  
“Shit that sounded like Yugyeom!”  
  
“Go to him now!” Jaebum yelled, clenching the device in his hand.  
  
The brunette thrusted the walkie talkie in his pocket and without hesitation picked the stranger up.  
  
Jaebum could feel the male tremble in his arms as he carried him through the front door. Jaebum rushed to put the fearful male in the back of the FBI car, where he knew Jin and Nam-joon will keep him safe until Jaebum returns.  
  
Just as he was about to run to help he saw Jackson walking back, carrying a limp but conscious Yugyeom.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I’m sorry sir, the guy tasered me.” The male said as parts of his body twitched randomly.  
  
“It’s okay. Luckily nothing worse happened. Get in the car and we’ll take the two of you to Dr Jinyoung.”  
  
“Yay! I get to see my hubby! Yugyeom did you get tasered just for me? Because that would make you the ultimate wingman.” Jackson joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
The blonde opened the door and placed the injured other next to the stranger that Jaebum had brought to the car. Jackson pursed his lips.  
  
“There’s no room for all of us…I guess I’ll just have to sit on Yugyeom’s lap until we get there.” he grinned smugly, doing as he told and sitting on the male’s lap, pulling the seatbelt over both of them.  
  
“I feel sorry for you Yugyeom.” Jin giggled from the passenger’s seat, a quiet chuckle also leaving Nam-joon’s lips.  
  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
Jaebum has been waiting outside the investigation room.  
  
He’s been peering through the two-way glass at Jackson who seems to be getting fed up with the victim. The two have been in there for two hours now and it seems the conversation has been one sided. The stranger won’t even meet the blondes gaze.  
  
The door to the room opens, Jackson popping out with an unamused frown.  
“I don’t want to do this anymore. The guy won’t even tell me his name.” he whined, rubbing the back of his neck out of frustration. “Not even a thank you for saving his life.”  
  
Jaebum looked back through the glass, watching as the other shyly twiddled his thumbs. He seemed timid. The brunette sighed.  
  
“Have another go at him in twenty minutes. Go grab yourself a drink for now. Go sit with Yugyeom and Jinyoung in the first aid area.”  
  
“Are you gonna have a crack at him boss?”  
  
“I’m not very good at Interrogating and all that but I guess I should give it ago.”  
  
Jackson nodded. “Plus you’re the one who carried him out. Maybe he will trust you more than he does me.”  
  
Jaebum gave a small nod before walking into the room, shutting the door behind.  
  
“Hello…” he started, advancing to the chair in front of the other. Just like Jackson, Jaebum also got no response.  
  
He tried again.  
  
“They’re a few questions I would like to ask you. But I want to save them for later. The only thing I want to know at the moment is your name and if you're hurt.”  
  
“….”  
  
“My name is Im Jaebum. I’m the head officer here. I was the one who carried you out of the house today.”  
  
A small smiled tugged at his lips as the other looked up at him for a couple of seconds before returning his gaze back to where it previously was.  
At least he got some sort of response.  
  
“I need you to talk to me. I want to make sure that you’re not hurt anywhere. Now. Are you hurt?”  
  
Jaebum observed the other closely, noticing his body was trembling.  
  
“y-yes…” a shy voice mumbled.  
  
“Where?”  
  
Jaebum could hear the other gulped. He watched as the male’s hands lowered, shaking as they hovered over his pelvic area.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
The others breathing began to get rapid suddenly. His head shook furiously, trapped in his past thoughts.  
  
“NO, NO, NO!” he yelled, panicking.  
  
Jaebum got out of his chair swiftly, kneeling down on one leg in front of the other so that he would be able to meet the boys gaze.  
  
“Shhh it’s okay. Your safe. Your surrounded by many officers who are as tough as nails here. You’re not going to get hurt again. But I need to know what he did to you.”  
  
“I-it wasn’t my f-fault; I s-swear.” The male said as he choked back a sob.  
  
“None of this is your fault.” Jaebum whispered in a calm, but caring tone.  
  
“Were you raped?”  
  
Tears began to dribble down the others pale cheeks.  
  
“…yes…” The brunette spoke, his voice so soft Jaebum almost couldn’t hear it.  
  
“Okay…thank you for telling me this.”  
  
The officer stood up, walking to the door. Just before exiting his head turned towards the trembling boy.  
  
“Will you tell me your name before I leave?”  
  
“Y-Youngjae”

  
  
  


X

  
  
  


“You mean to tell me he gave you that much info about himself but he didn’t even give me eye contact?” Jackson grumbled.  
  
Jaebum nodded.  
  
“Well that’s fair.” The blonde muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes.  
  
“You can whine about it later, right now we need to get this kid some help. Can Dr Jinyoung come in and preform a rape kit?”  
  
“I suppose he’s qualified to do that…he’s in the break room with Yugyeom at the moment but I think that drama queen is all fine now.”  
  
“Good. I want this done immediately. We’ll get him cleaned up after.”  
  
“Then he can go home right? Like usual.”  
  
“…No. He stays in our custody until the case in closed. I don’t want anyone to know that he’s found. Understand?”  
  
Jacksons mouth gaped open. Fingers rubbing the inside of his ears, not sure whether he heard his boss properly.  
  
“Huh? But Jaebum, this kid has a family! Not to mention they probably think he’s dead?! We have to tell them!”  
  
“No.”  
  
“But why?!”  
  
“We are going to use him to close the case, so that no more people will suffer from the same fate he did. I don’t want you to question me on the matter any further!” The brunette yelled sternly, watching as a look of sheer frustration painted on the blondes face.  
  
“Tsk!”  
  
A pool of guilt welled up in his stomach. He knew how the Jackson felt, he also hated the thought of making a victim suffer further right after their trauma but...Jaebum has no other choice. It’s what he tells himself anyway.  
  
His work requires for him to put the case before his emotions. He needs Youngjae to stay and help him. The boy was there only lead, not to mention their biggest.  
  
Yeah…  
  
Jaebum forced himself to swallow down the guilt.  
  
As the leader he was the one who is obligated to make the hard decisions and will be the one who will face the consequences when the time arrives.  
  
  
X  
  
  
  
The group of officers made an arrangement of who would be the ones looking after Youngjae. By ‘making an arrangement’, I mean they had a duel of rock, paper, scissors, the loser having to be the one to look after the victim until the case is closed.  
  
The loser was Yugyeom.  
  
“But our house is messy. He won’t want to stay there.”  
  
“I think he would prefer your house than the one he was previously in. Jinyoung should be finished the rape kit by now. Go take him to your house and help him clean up.”  
  
Yugyeom heaved a groan but did as he was told, leaving the circle to collect the other.

  
  
  


X

  
  
  


It was late in the afternoon when Jaebum almost went deaf as a loud voice yelled through the speaker that was near his ear.  
  
“BOSS! We have a biggggg problem!”  
  
“Calm down Yugyeom and just tell me what it is.”  
  
“I think it would be better if you come look for yourself!”

  
  
  


X

  
  
  


Jaebum rushed to the hospital where Youngjae was having his physical tests in, curious to know what Yugyeom was so worried about.  
  
He walked through the front entrance, a polite nurse directing him to the correct room.  
  
Jaebum opened the door, eyelids broadening slightly at the scene in front of him.  
  
There was Yugyeom, BamBam, Jackson and Jinyoung on one side of the room while on the other side was Youngjae. He was curled up in the corner of the room, shoulders trembling and glaring daggers into Yugyeom.  
  
“What’s happening here?” Jaebum managed to speak up.  
  
Jinyoung calmly faced the officer.  
  
“He was panicking a little while I was doing the kit, even kicked me on the side of my cheek, but I still managed to get everything done. It was when Yugyeom told him that he was going to stay with him that he totally went berserk. We then said that if he didn’t want to go to Yugyeom’s place then he could stay at ours…but started screaming again.”  
  
Shit. What was he supposed to do now?  
  
Hesitantly Jaebum took a few footsteps towards the curled up brunette. He stopped when the other gave him a glare.  
  
“Youngjae…” Jaebum began, noticing the boys tense features softening slightly.  
  
“I know that it’s difficult. But you can’t go home, you have to stay with one of us.”  
  
“But…I can’t trust…” The boys honey brown eyes glanced at the officers on the other side of the room then back to Jaebum.  
  
“Them? Of course you can trust them Youngjae. But…if you really don’t feel comfortable with them…what about staying at my place?”  
  
The boys mouth gaped slightly, staring at Jaebum with an expression of what could only be described as awe.  
  
It took a minute but eventually he nodded, shyly reverting his gaze.  
  
“Good.” Jaebum smiled and held out a hand.  
  
“Lets get you cleaned up at my place then.”

  
  



	2. Response

Youngjae stared out the car window quietly, his head laying comfortably on the chairs headrest. His eyes were squinted tiredly as he watched the street lights come and go, counting each that passed to distract himself from the gross feeling that kept lingering on his body.  
  
The two had been driving for fifteen minutes in absolute silence. Jaebum tried to make conversation here and there, but the officers efforts were futile as Youngjae was too tired to make chitchat with someone he was still uncertain of.  
  
  
x  
  
  
The car eventually came to a stop. Youngjae then heard some rustling next to him, then the sound of the car door opening and shutting. The next thing he knew the officer who had brought him here was outside his window. The man knocked gently on the glass before opening the door for Youngjae.  
  
“Hey…don’t go to sleep just yet…we’re here. Let’s go inside.”  
  
With much difficulty the tired Youngjae heaved his body out of the car, getting whipped immediately by the cold air. He let out a shaky breath as he followed the officer indoors.  
  
The temperature was no better inside but Youngjae took no notice to it, as something else took his attention.  
  
The two were standing in the middle of the living room. There was an old, long black couch with creases carved in the cushions, a small dark wooden table in front of the couch with books scattered all over and a little tv just in front of that. It had a cosy atmosphere to it, one that reminded him of his own home.  
  
Youngjae’s bottom lip quivered at the thought.  
  
He missed home…his family…Coco and the nights she would fall asleep on his lap. He hopes to return soon.  
  
  
X

  
  


‘Jesus Christ.’ were the thoughts that went into Jaebums mind as he stepped into the house. Typical him to leave the air conditioning on.  
  
Jaebum retracted from his thoughts as he noticed the others skin was a sickly pale colour. Obviously cold.  
  
“Follow me.” The brunette muttered before walking into a different room. His room.  
  
He sat the boy down on the edge of the bed before opening another door, revealing a small bathroom.  
  
Jaebum began filling the bathtub up, sitting on the rim as he waited for the warm water to rise. Once finished, he gestured with his hand for the other the come in, smiling slightly as Youngjae complied though was still very hesitant.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Jaebum started “Your safe here but…for the next few days I’ll have to be in the same room as you 24/7. Unfortunately, that means you won’t have a vast amount of privacy. But like I said, it’s only for the first couple of days.” He explained.  
  
“B-but I don’t want my body to be seen by anyone…”  
  
The pleading tone in the boy’s soft voice made Jaebum frown at himself.  
  
“I can’t leave…but I promise I won’t look.”  
  
The officer then stood up and walked to the corner of the room, facing the wall with his arms folded in front.  
  
“When you’re finished bathing there’s a towel by your right and some fresh clothes to your left. I expect a knock of the bathroom door when you’re done.” Jaebum stated, a little too formal than anticipated.  
  
“Okay…” Youngjae nodded, undressing himself piece by piece until his old raggedy clothes were lying lonely on the tiled floor. Slowly he slid himself into the tub.  
  
Jaebum’s ears perked at the sound of a pained hiss from behind. He guesses it’s from the water touching all those cuts and grazes on the boy’s body. Not that he has seen them. Jinyoung just mentioned it to him before he left with Youngjae. He told him that the boy had more scars than he could count. Jaebum was curious to how many that was.  
  
He was curious of a lot of things actually. Like why was Youngjae taken? Why was Youngjae still alive?  
  
The murderer had the pattern of keeping his victims for two months before killing and dumping them, but Jaebum had the feeling that Youngjae was kept longer than that. So why?  
  
He needs to do more research.  
  
A gentle knock forced him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Youngjae at the door, the boy was wearing the black tracksuit pants and an old pink hoodie that was slightly to big him. Jaebum never understood why he owned that hoodie but at least it came in handy today.  
  
Jaebum never liked the colour pink…but he had to admit it looked good on Youngjae.  
  
“Would you like something to eat? Or do you wanna go to bed now?”  
  
“…I’m tired.”  
  
“Bed it is then.”  
  
Jaebum escorted Youngjae out the door and into his room.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting a visitor today…” -or any day- “So excuse the mess.”  
  
Jaebum grabbed a fold out bed that was tucked underneath his own. Unfolded it, then placed it by the side of the wall. He then grabbed a few pillows and blankets from the cupboard and chucked them on top hoping it would suffice.  
  
Jaebum looked back at Youngjae with a smile, watching as the younger slowly made his way to the bed, falling with a small ‘thump’ onto the pile of pillows, his thin body immediately being submerged by the woolen blankets that flooded the small fold out bed.  
  
He looked cosy. Good.  
  
With that thought in mind Jaebum flicked the light switch off and slowly began closing the door.  
  
“Please don’t shut it!” A voice asked abruptly, piercing through the comfortable silence that had been set between the two. “…I-I don’t like the dark…”  
  
Jaebum was a little surprised by the plea but did as he was asked and kept the door open, the light from the outside peering gently down onto Youngjae’s side of the room, like a bubble of protection keeping the boy from feeling scared.  
  
The brunette walked to his own bed, slipping under the soft covers, giving the younger a quick glance before falling asleep.

  
  
  


X

  
  
  


KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
“Mmmmm…” A groan left Jaebum’s lips as he groggily opened his eyes, scanning the clock. 5:59am.  
  
Why the hell would anyone want him at this hour?  
  
Jaebum removed himself from the bed, dragging his feet as he walked out of the bedroom and to the front door. He knows he shouldn’t leave Youngjae alone but the other was sleeping so peacefully he didn’t want to disturb him.  
  
Jaebum opened the door, surprised when he was greeted by his fellow co-worker Jin and two other little faces he’d never seen before.  
“Morning Jaebum.” Jin smiled.  
  
“ah…yeah morning.” Jaebum said in a confused tone, staring at the infant Jin was rocking to sleep in his arms.  
  
“Oh. I don’t think you’ve met my kids have you. This little fella is Jungkook. He’s 2 months old, while the little guy clinging to my leg is Jimin. Hes 3 years old. I have two others but they wanted to go to work with Nam-joon. It’s a good thing he’s only doing reports today.”  
  
“Ummmm I don’t want to be rude Jin but why are you at my home?” Jaebum questioned.  
  
The smile from Jins face faded.  
  
“We need to talk JB.”  
  
The serious tone in his voice sent chills done Jaebum’s spine.  
  
“Come inside then.”

  
  


X  
  
  
The two seated on the long black leather couch. Jin was holding Jungkook close to his chest while Jimin was running around the room in circles, happy in his own little world.  
  
“Okay. Spill. What’s happening.”  
  
Jin reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out a photo, giving it to the other. The photo was of a note.  
  
“There was another victim found late last night. As you know the timing is not his usual, but it wasn’t the only thing that was different. This one had a note stapled to it’s chest. I obviously couldn’t take the note and bring it here as it is evidence, so I took a picture of it for you. Read it.”  
  
Jaebum looked down, eyes widening at what was written on the note

  
  


I WANT IT BACK.  
IT’S MINE.  
GIVE IT BACK.  
OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.

  
  


“And we already know what those consequences are.” Jin muttered sadly.  
  
Jaebum stared at the photo. Confused.  
  
“But…I don’t understand…what does he want?”  
  
“Well…someone took something while raiding the guys house yesterday.”  
  
“I don’t remember taking anything of the sort…I’ll have a chat to Jackson and Yugyeom.”  
  
Jin arched an eyebrow.  
  
“What?” Jaebum questioned.  
  
“You’re one of most intelligent officers I’ve ever met, yet you can’t figure out you already have what he wants.”  
  
“Youngjae?”  
  
Jin nodded.  
  
“Well that briefly explains why Youngjae’s not dead…even after being in the bastard’s grip for so long. But why would he want Youngjae? Actually…Forget I said that. We are interviewing the kid today and we will get the information about it then.”  
  
“Will he speak up about it though?”  
  
“He will. I will make sure of it.”  
  
“Don’t do anything stup-“  
  
“WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAAA!”  
  
Both of the men simultaneously looked at the baby who had decided to start squealing. Jin stood up and rocked the infant back and forth, while Jaebum just rolled his eyes.  
  
“Shhh it’s okay...it’s oka- Fuck where’s Jimin?”  
  
Jaebum breathed out a loud sigh. He seemed to be doing that regularly these days.  
  
“You shut the runt up, I’ll go look for the one that’s on crack...”  
  
“Wow Jaebum, your too nice.” Jin muttered sarcastically.  
  
“It’s too early in the morning to be nice…plus you shouldn’t bring kids when you’re on duty.” The brunette muttered before leaving Jin and Jungkook.

  
  


The officer didn’t have to look very far, in fact the first place he looked was where he found the three-year-old.  
  
His bedroom.  
  
Personally Jaebum just went to the room to give a quick check on Youngjae but the toddler was in there too, and the sight was one to behold.  
  
Youngjae was sitting up, Jimin’s head in his lap, the 3-year-old fast asleep while Youngjae caressed his fingers through the boy’s caramel coloured hair. He was staring down at Jimin with caring eyes, not noticing Jaebums presence.  
  
“Seems you made a friend.” Jaebum chuckled, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.  
  
Youngjae jumped, startled by the other.  
  
“H-He came to me; I swear I didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
Jaebum took note of the others nervousness.  
  
“There’s nothing to worry about.” He assured before walking towards the two. “The little guy in your lap is my co-worker’s son...His names Jimin. Are you fond of kids Youngjae?”  
  
The male went quiet for a moment giving Jaebum the impression that he wasn’t going to answer, until…  
  
“I…” Youngjae began. “I used to babysit…”  
  
“Really? Did you enjoy it?”  
  
“Yeah…I loved it…” he mumbled. “…What about you officer? Do you like kids?”  
  
Jaebum nodded, taking a seat on the fold out bed, a gap left between the two in case the other didn’t feel comfortable. The little movement of the bed made the sleeping Jimin squirm, his small soft hand moved and his stubby fingers gently wrapped around Youngjaes thumb.  
  
“We get a lot of cases unfortunately where we have to remove children from their homes because of parents who are addicts or are just not fit enough to take care of them…the kids come back to the station for a few hours and we get to play with them for an hour or so before some social workers come and take them away…we all have fun playing with the kids in those couple hours.” he said before standing up.  
  
“Well anyway, Jin is probably wondering where his kid is.” Jaebum smiled, changing the subject before it got the chance to be awkward. “Come and I’ll introduce you to each other.”  
  
Immediately Youngjae tensed, insides panicking. All the worst case scenarios suddenly came flooding into mind.  
  
“I-I can’t…”  
  
Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I know it must be hard Youngjae, but you can trust Jin. He also helped rescue you.” Jaebum said, smiling softly down at the younger.  
  
“R-Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
And with that confirmation, Youngjae stood up, keeping the sleeping boy cradled in his arms. Youngjae followed Jaebum into the lounge room where a new face appeared. Two if you counted the infant.  
  
“Hello Youngjae, I’m Jin.” The male grinned, his hand patting the infants back, calming the whining baby. “This is Jungkook and the rascal your holding is my Jimin.”  
  
Youngjae was standing behind Jaebum, using him like a human shield as he still felt nervous.  
  
“H-hello…” he finally muttered.  
  
A little ‘aww’ was heard from the other. “He’s a bit shy isn’t he. How cute.” Jin chuckled, looking to Jaebum.  
  
“Can you blame him.” The officer tutted before turning to Youngjae and gently detaching Jimin from his arms. Youngjae looked rather disappointed when Jimin was removed.  
  
Jaebum shook the kid with his hand to wake him up and watched as his features scrunched up. Jaebum thought it was adorable until the toddler suddenly sneezed, saliva spraying all over his face.  
  
“Okay. That’s it. Take your kids now before I start getting a headache.” He huffed placing the drowsy toddler next to his ‘mothers’ feet.  
  
What Jaebum didn’t noticed was the soft, rare giggle that came from behind, Youngjae finding himself slightly amused by the scene. 

  
  


X

  
  


9:00am in the morning and Jaebum had brought Youngjae to the station. The kid needed to have a proper interview. He contained vital information and it was Jaebums job to extract it as fast as he could.  
  
“Jaebum!”  
  
The officer turned his head to see Jackson and Yugyeom walking over to them. The blonde tilted his head a little, noticing Youngjae who was hiding behind his boss.  
  
“Umm, the rooms ready boss, when do you want to start?”  
  
“Now.” Jaebum replied.  
  
The four then went into another room, an interrogation room. The same one Youngjae was in yesterday, or at least it looked the same. The only difference was instead of two chairs there were four. Three on one side and one on the other. Youngjae was seated at the single, the officers on the other three.  
  
All eyes were on Youngjae.  
  
“Okay…” Jackson started, reading the first question on a piece of paper he held. “How long were you with your kidnapper?”  
  
A pool of anxiety welled up in the brunette’s stomach from the stares that were on him. He couldn’t handle them so he looked away, giving an impression that he wasn’t going to answer.  
  
Jackson was annoyed. He had been ignored. AGAIN.  
  
‘This brat. Does he not like me or something?’ Jackson thought to himself before moving on to the next question.  
  
“Do know why he kept you for so long?”  
  
Once again there was silence and it was seriously frustrating the blonde. He turned and gave Jaebum the look of ‘Do something!’ Jaebum sighed.  
  
“Youngjae.” he said sternly making the boy in front tense up. “I need you to answer these questions.”  
  
Jaebum observed how the other began to start fiddling with his fingers. ‘Anxious habit?’ he thought, noting it with the others observations of Youngjae he had seen.  
  
“U-um…” the boy finally spoke up.  
  
“I don’t know exactly how long I was with h-him…around 10 months m-maybe…a-and I don’t know he kept me…”  
  
“Tell us about his personality. Did he get moody? Did it ever seem like his personality would switch?”  
  
“…Always angry…” Always.  
  
Youngjae felt a lump form in his throat.  
  
“How so?” Yugyeom questioned.  
  
“He was always yelling at me. Whatever I did he would yell, always yell…” the boy’s hands moved to cover his ears. He could still hear the yelling.  
  
“What did he yell at you? Anything specific?”  
  
“He would call me a w-whore and a slut, he would say that he was too good for me, that I was lucky t-to have h-him...he gave me a name and if I didn’t respond to the name I was given…I-I would b-be…” the boy trailed off, unable to finish the rest of the sentence, as he was too chocked up from the memory.  
  
“Be?” One of the officers urged on.  
  
‘Please stop’ Youngjae prayed. He didn’t want to speak any more about it.  
  
“Youngjae you need to talk to us.” Yugyeom said calmly.  
  
The brunette shook his head furiously and he let out a sob, getting a worried look from Yugyeom and Jackson.  
  
“Let’s take a five-minute break.” Jaebum whispered to the blonde, getting a small nod in response. Unlike the other two Jaebum had a good idea of where the brunette was getting at, so he wasn’t going to push him further for those gruesome details. That will have to be another day.  
  
Jaebum removed himself from the room only to return two minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate and a salad sandwich cut in half. He placed the steamy beverage and the food in front of the victim.  
  
“You didn’t eat anything yesterday, and I doubt you ate much while being held captive.” Jaebum muttered  
  
Youngjae stared at the sandwich. It was the best thing he had seen in a long time. Shyly he used his pink jumper sleeve to wipe the excess tears away from his eyes before picking up a half, mumbling a quiet ‘thankyou’ to Jaebum before digging into the small meal.  
  
“Okay. While you’re eating I’ll give you some ‘yes’ and ‘no’ questions. Please nod or shake your head.” Jaebum said, smiling kindly at the other who now had crumbs all over his cheeks.  
  
“Were you in the same house for the entire time you were being held captive.”  
  
The brunette nodded.  
  
“Did he put you in the same room as any of the other victims?”  
  
The brunette shook his head.  
  
“Did you ever see him kill?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Did he mention anything about why you were there?”  
  
He shook his head.

This went on for three hours. The boy would either shake his head or nod, even after his meal was finished. But even though he didn’t exchange many words they still got plenty of information from him. Once Jaebum noticed how tired Youngjae looked that’s when they stopped.  
  
“Thank you Youngjae. You’ve been a big help.” Jaebum praised, getting the smallest smile in return.  
  
‘Cute’ he thought, staring at the younger.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt sir but can I talk to you for a minute outside?” Jackson asked.  
  
The two exited the room, leaving Yugyeom and Youngjae inside.  
  
“What is it Jackson?”  
  
“I was just thinking-”  
  
“Oh no, that’s a bad sign.” Jaebum scoffed, getting glared at by the other.  
  
“Anyway, why don’t you use today differently than usual. Walk Youngjae around town. Hes been cooped from the rest of the world for almost a year-“  
  
“I understand your point Jackson. But no.”  
  
“What do you mean no?! Youngjae needs-“  
  
“I’m doing it for Youngjae.” Jaebum cuts in calmly.  
  
“He’s not use to people, he’s scared and having trouble with trust. The only person he responds to is me. So. For the next few weeks I’m keeping him close. The only places he will go is my place and the station. Until I feel he’s ready and opens up more with people here, that’s when I will take him out and introduce him to the real world again.” Jaebum explains,  
  
A pouty Jackson crossed his arms, knowing that the other was right.  
  
“Fine…I’ll admit defeat today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy XD  
> This wasn't the best chapter but i'm planning to make the next one alot more fluffier XPP


	3. Friends

A full week had past. A full. Exhausting. Week.  
  
No progress has been made finding the location of the sickos’ whereabouts or what the guy actually looks like. They’ve tried sketch artists but Youngjae refuses to speak about the guys appearance, obviously not wanting to remember the face of the monster who had hurt him for so long.  
Jaebum was at the station as per usual. He was rocking back and forth on his chair, tapping a pen at his lips in hard thought; eyes staring at Youngjae who was sitting in the corner of the room with his legs crossed and eyes closed.  
  
‘What am I going to do with him?’ He thought, remembering he had a long, not to mention extremely private meeting to attend to soon. Why does this trouble Jaebum? Because it means he can’t bring Youngjae along with him.  
  
Youngjae had been following him like a lost duckling all this week, never once leaving his side. Ever. So suddenly leaving him on his own for a few hours. Well. Who knows how the boy will react.  
  
As if on cue a happy BamBam and equally as happy Mark entered his office. The two boys each had a bouquet of beautiful flowers in their hands.  
Jaebum arched an eyebrow.  
  
“What’s the occasion?” the officer questioned.  
  
“No occasion.” Replied BamBam. “I just thought I would surprise my boyfriend at work.”  
  
Jaebum shrugged. “Well he’s out at the moment but he will be back in probably half an hour. Me on the other hand will be leaving for a meeting.”  
The officer glanced at the sleeping boy then back at Mark and BamBam.  
  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do with him though. If he wakes up when I’m gone he’s going to panic-“  
  
“Let us look after him!” an eager BamBam said, Mark nodding behind. The two knew about the whole situation with Youngjae from Yugyeom.  
  
Jaebum looked at the two with questioning eyes. It’s not like he didn’t trust them, he did (well he trusts Mark anyway) but could they really look after Youngjae without the boy panicking?  
  
‘Well it’s my only option now.’ He thought before giving a little nod.  
  
“Fine. But If he starts freaking out I want you to get Jackson. He’s just in the room next door doing paperwork.”  
  
Jaebum then left. Shutting the door with a ‘bang’, waking up Youngjae in the process.  
  
The brunette stared up at the duo with frightened eyes, unable to see Jaebum anywhere. Mark noticed the others gaze and quickly gave the boy a reassuring smile.  
  
“Hello.” Mark said softly, not wanting to scare the boy any more than he already was. “My names Mark and this is Kunpimook- “  
  
“But you can call me BamBam.” The Thai interrupted with a grin.  
  
“Jaebum had to go to a meeting so we are going to stay with you for a couple hours.”  
  
Mark slowly moved towards the boy, stopping when the other began to scurry back against the wall.  
  
“Umm...” Mark was a little stumped. He had never been in a situation like this before. He was a florist after all. Wait. That’s it.  
  
“Here.” He pulled out a beautiful red rose from his bouquet and held it out towards the Youngjae. “A pretty flower for a pretty person.” He giggled cutely.  
  
Youngjae gazed at the rose. He hadn’t seen one for a long time, he almost forgot how beautiful they were. It gave him positive flashbacks of the times where he would help his mum with the gardening. The memory calmed him.  
  
“T-thankyou…” the brunette mumbled, slowly reaching out to grab it.  
  
Once Youngjae retrieved the rose, Mark decided to plonk himself down next to him, patting the empty space beside gesturing for BamBam to sit down too. Youngjae didn’t scurry away this time, he was still weary but stayed seated next to Mark.  
  
“Hmm what are you gonna do for a couple hours? Youngjae did you want to play cards?” BamBam asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
The brunette was fairly intrigued by the offer as it was another thing he hadn’t done in a long time.  
“okay…please…”  
  
Those words brought the biggest smiles to Mark and BamBam face.

  


 

  


“That was way too long…” Groaned a tired Jaebum, his hand running through his dark brown locks as he walked back to his office. Sighing, he reached out to the doorknob, entering the room slowly. Just as he was about to take a few steps his eyes caught the strangest sight.  
  
Mark, BamBam, Yugyeom, Jackson and Youngjae were in a circle on the floor playing cards. His gaze lingered on Youngjae and the poorly made flower crown on top of his head. It made Jaebum smile.  
  
“Jaebum!” A happy Yugyeom yelled, snapping his attention away from Youngjae.  
  
“Hi?... Umm shouldn’t you be working?” he said, looking at Yugyeom then at Jackson, directing the question at both of them  
  
“Aww come on boss! We were taking a break and playing a couple of rounds. We’ve been having heaps of fun; haven’t we guys?!” the blonde exclaimed excitedly.  
  
They all nodded. ALL. That included Youngjae. (even if it was a shy little nod)  
  
Okay, Jaebum should be the mature one and tell everyone to go back to work but…he can’t just do that when it seems like Youngjae is enjoying himself.  
  
A smirk quirked on his lips. Why should he be the one to ruin the fun?  
  
The officer walked towards the group scooting and sitting in between Youngjae and Yugyeom. He looked up at the flower crown on the brunette’s head.  
  
“Who gave you that?” he asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
“Mark did.” Youngjae said, a little more confidently than usual with a bright grin painted on his features.  
  
Jaebums smirk faltered.  
  
‘Fuck.’  
  
That’s what Jaebum thought when he saw the others smile. It was…well it was indescribable. No amount of words could describe how perfect a smile looked on him. Jaebum felt himself gushing.  
  
“I-It looks nice.”  
  
This time Jaebum was the one to stutter, and he wanted to punch himself so hard in the face for doing so. He quickly pretended to clear his voice before speaking again.  
  
“Can I join in, next round I mean?” he asked, referring to the game.  
  
Youngjae nodded timidly. He then reached in the middle of the circle, grabbing a few cards before pulling away and handing them to Jaebum.  
  
“This round’s finished, so you can play now...”

  


 

  


The 7 played for the rest of the day. Yes, 7. Jinyoung came to the station to give Jackson lunch but got puppy eyed into playing with them.  
It was extremely fun and relaxing. Even though they made no advancement into finding the killer, they made development with Youngjae. Sure, once Jaebum came back to the group Youngjae was clinging at his side again, but this time whenever someone would ask him a question the brunette would always reply. Even to Jackson.  
  
This was good progress.

 

  


X

  
  


Another 2 weeks flew by fast. It was just as exhausting as all the others weeks before, perhaps more because he no longer had Youngjae by his side all the time anymore.  
  
The male was finally comfortable enough to stay at Jaebums house alone. It didn’t happen much though. Mark and BamBam would always want to drop in and say hi but end up staying the rest of the day with him. Jaebum was a little disappointed when he no longer had the brunette clinging to him. He had gotten used to having the others company 24/7.  
  
“Youngjae, I’m back!” The officer called out while entering the apartment, unaware of what time it was. He had a look at the clock on the wall and mentally kicked himself for yelling this late at night…or morning. It was 1:31am.  
  
As quietly as he could Jaebum walked to his and Youngjaes room. He peered through the already half opened door to see the brunette curled up on his fold out bed sleeping soundly. Well that’s what he thought anyway, until he heard the other whimper.  
  
“…Soo-Min Yuu…”  
  
Jaebum arched an eyebrow. ‘Soo-Min Yuu?’. It was quiet but he could have sworn he heard the boy say it. Jaebum shrugged it off as nothing and went to crawl into his own bed, stopping midway when he heard another whimper.  
  
“…Please…no more…” The brunette cried out, starting to squirm under his covers.  
  
Okay. Jaebum couldn’t just lay and do nothing while the other was obviously having a nightmare. Slowly he retracted back out of the bed he had been longing all day and kneeled bedside Youngjaes’ fold out one.  
  
He placed a hand on the brunette’s chest, gently rubbing it.  
  
“Youngjae. Youngjae~” Jaebum whispered, staring down at the smaller male.  
  
The brunettes face was pale; beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. It took a minute until Jaebum finally saw the others eyelids flick open. Youngjaes stuttering breathing slowed down when he made eye contact with the other.  
  
“Hey.” Jaebum said in a caring tone, his hand continuing to rub the boy’s chest comfortingly.  
  
“…H... Hey...” the brunette replied softly, gradually sitting up, his gaze leaving Jaebum and moving onto the ground. He didn’t want the other to see the tears that were forming in his eyes.  
  
“Are you okay Youngjae?” the officer questioned even though he already knew the answer.  
  
Youngjae opened his mouth then closed it, knowing that if he tried to speak he would start to sob. Instead the boy leaned forward into Jaebums chest shaking his head, shoulders trembling.  
  
Jaebum moved his hand on the brunettes back, pulling the boy a little closer.  
  
“Shhh…it’s okay Youngjae.” He said reassuringly. “It was just a dream…”  
  
“N-no I-it wasn’t…” the boy stuttered, tears tickling down his cheeks moistening Jaebums shirt.  
  
“It was r-real…”  
  
Youngjae was clearly talking about his trauma and it made Jaebums heart clench. His grip on Youngjae tightening automatically.  
“Nothing like that will happen to you again. Ever. I promise.”  
  
Jaebums words seemed to calm Youngjae down. The tears had stopped and soon enough the brunette had fallen asleep again on the officer’s chest.  
Jaebum laid the sleeping male down, carefully tugging the blankets over the brunette’s shoulders. Once Jaebum was content with the other tucked in, the officer went back to his bed whispering a quiet “Good night Youngjae.” Before getting under his covers.

  


 

  


X

  


 

  


“Wow. You look like shit.” An energetic Jackson laughed, pointing at Jaebums face.  
  
The officer frowned at the blonde in annoyance, even though he was right.  
  
“I didn’t sleep last night so of course I look like shit.” He sneered.  
  
Jackson raised a brow. “Why didn’t you go to bed?”  
  
“Youngjae.” Jaebum said simple, mouth opening widely as he exerted a yawn.  
  
“What? Was he snoring to loud?” Jackson chuckled, stopping suddenly when he got a death glare from his boss.  
  
“No he wasn’t snoring. I was just watching him while he slept.”  
  
The blondes jaw dropped.  
  
“Dude. That’s fucking creepy.”  
  
Jaebum rolled his eyes at his underling.  
  
“Don’t take it in a weird way Jackson. The kid had a nightmare. So I calmed him. Tucked him back in bed. Then watched over him the rest of the night in case he had another one.”  
  
Jackson put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t crack up laughing.  
  
“What?” Jaebum snarled.  
  
Jackson just waved him off, still grinning.  
  
“Don’t worry... Anyway. What was he having a nightmare about?” The blonde asked.  
  
“What do you think Jackson?” Jaebum tutted.  
  
“It was about his time with the killer and that’s all I know. I wasn’t going to ask for any details…”  
  
Jaebum paused for a moment.  
  
“He did mention something strange in his sleep though or rather someone...”  
  
Jacksons ears perked. “Oh? What did he say?”  
  
“Soo-Min Yuu.”  
  
“Soo-Min Yuu?” Jackson repeated, confused with why that name seemed so familiar to him.  
  
“Oh!” The blonde exclaimed, remembering something.  
  
“I know her! Well kind of...If we’re talking about the same person.”  
  
“Who is she?”  
  
“Well she was a suicide case of mine. Hung herself in her own home months ago. It was right before this serial killer case came along actually. She was a beautiful lady-…” Jackson stopped suddenly. The sudden quietness worried Jaebum.  
  
“She looked an awful lot like someone we know...” Jackson muttered to himself, deep in thought.  
  
Jaebum raised an eyebrow, waiting for the blonde to expand.  
  
“I mean. She looks A LOT like someone we know.”  
  
Quickly Jackson excused himself from the room, only to come back a few minutes later with a file filled with pictures of the lady he was talking about.  
  
“Now.” He began, handing the files to his boss. “Tell me who you think this looks like.”  
  
Jaebums eyebrows furrowed as his brown orbs scanned the pictures.  
  
“Youngjae.”

  


 

  


X

  
  


Back at Jaebums house, Mark and BamBam was once again accompanying Youngjae for breakfast. The three had become really close the past 2 weeks, almost like they were never strangers. BamBam would be the one who would talk nonstop, Mark would be the one to join in occasionally while Youngjae just listened quietly. Which he was perfectly fine with as he enjoyed hearing the others stories.  
  
“Youngjae~ You should have a sleep over at our place. Mark and I share an apartment with Yugyeom and I’m sure he would be fine with it.”  
  
“Umm...I don’t know…I’ll have to ask Jaebum first.” A shy Youngjae mumbled.  
  
“Aww, come on Youngjae, I’m sure Jaebum won’t mind. He’ll probably agree that’s it’s a good thing for you to get out the house and spend some time with us- “  
  
“Why don’t we just call him and ask?” Mark cut it, understanding the anxiety the other is feeling since the only places Youngjae has been to is the station and Jaebums home.  
  
BamBam got his phone out from his jacket pocket and dialed Jaebums number.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Aye! It’s your boy BamBam here! I was just calling to ask whether we can take Youngjae and have him for a sleepover.”  
  
“….”  
  
“Jaebum?”  
  
“…How does Youngjae feel about it?”  
  
“Bit iffy but says he will come if he has your permission.”

  


“…I was planning to give Youngjae another interview today…put him on for a second.”  
  
Jaebum could hear shuffling and BamBam calling out to Youngjae. Soon enough the two boys swapped.  
  
“Good morning Jaebum.”  
  
“Morning Youngjae, I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, I had to leave early for work.”  
  
“It’s okay hyung…Mark was here when I woke up and he made me breakfast.”  
  
Jaebum tensed. Why did that make him feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was just his overprotective instincts crawling in. Quickly he shrugged off the strange feeling and continued to speak.  
  
“Where was BamBam?”  
  
“He didn’t come until an hour later because he had to deliver some flowers…”  
  
“Oh okay…well if you really want to spend the night at their place tonight then I won’t stop you. But I do need to ask you something important?”  
  
“…Yes?”  
  
“Who is Soo-Min Yuu?”  
  
“…”  
  
The phone went quiet and when he didn’t get a reply he asked again, this time getting a soft response.  
  
“That’s the name…the man would always call me…”  
  
Jaebum sighed, why didn’t that surprise him.  
  
Before there was enough time for the other to think too much about it and get depressed the officer quickly changed the subject.  
  
“Hey Youngjae, go have fun and sleepover at BamBam and Marks place. I’ll come pick you up in the morning. I’ve got a day off tomorrow so we can go into town if you feel comfortable enough. How does that sound?”  
  
“Good!”  
  
The excitement in the boy’s voice really lightened Jaebums mood.  
  
“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night babe.”  
  
“G-goodnight!” Youngjae said, voice sounding jumpier than before. He hung up the phone quickly and immediately his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. 

  


Jaebum on the other side of the line arched an eyebrow in confusion before realising what he had just said to Youngjae. His head fell on his desk in embarrassment. 

  


“ARGGH!” he groaned.  
  
Meanwhile in the back there were two officers trying to contain their laughter.  
  
“You called him babe?! Really?! That’s so funny!” Jackson said, wiping a pretend tear from his eye.  
  
“It is not! It was just out of habit. I use to always end my calls with ‘babe’ when my ex and I were still together.” Jaebum groaned, face palming himself at his idiot mistake.  
  
“Pssss, sureeeee.” Yugyeom teased. “I bet you just wanted to call him that.”  
  
“I am going to shoot both of you.”  
  
“Okay but before you shoot us can you tell what he said about Soo-Min Yuu.”  
  
Jaebum crossed his arms, still pissed off with the two but knows he can get them back another time.  
  
“You know when we interviewed Youngjae a while back and he told us that the killer would always want him to respond to a certain name otherwise he would be punished?”  
  
The two nodded in sync.  
  
“Well that’s the name.”  
  
Jackson looked dumbfound, on the other hand Yugyeom looked like he was thinking hard about something. His hand moved into the air quick before yelling loudly “I’VE GOT A THEORY!”.  
  
“Go on?” Jaebum urged.  
  
Yugyeom rushed to the evidence board. It was covered in maps, and lines drawn between locations, suspect photos, etc. He pointed at the photo of the dead Soo-Min Yuu.  
  
“What if the killer was really close to this lady. Like maybe girlfriend, boyfriend close, and maybe she did something bad to him. Or he thinks she did something bad to him. But before he could get any revenge on her she killed herself. So since he can’t have and hurt her, he went for the next best thing. A look alike. Or in this case. Youngjae.”  
  
“DAMMMMMMMM” Jackson hollered, his hand covering his mouth. “Nice work Yugie!”  
  
Jaebum agreed with Jackson. That was a theory that sounded extremely possible.  
  
“You two go visit her parents and interview them. Ask if she was involved with anything dangerous and make sure to ask whether they know if she had a boy or recently dumped a boyfriend before she died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ARGH this wasn't my most favorable chapter but i wanted to post another chap before school gets more hectic XC**   
>  **And to whoever makes it to the end of this and prehaps had enjoyed it a little, THANKYOU!**


	4. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a lil shorter than the other and a lil angsty

It was 1:00pm when Jackson and Yugyeom arrived back at the station. They both looked ready to kill, they were glaring daggers at each other. Yugyeom had his teeth clenched while Jackson had his fists balled.  
  
Yugyeom was the first to snap.  
  
He gave the blonde a big shove, pushing the other back.  
  
“Why couldn’t you just be quiet?! The interview would have lasted longer if you didn’t open your big mouth!” he yelled, immediately gathering the attention from other people.  
  
“ME?! You little shit! Don’t think you didn’t do anything wrong!” growled Jackson, retaliating and pushing the other back.  
  
“I DIDN’T!”  
  
“YOU DID!”  
  
“NO I DIDN’T!!”  
  
Their argument went on for a little longer before Jaebum finally arrived at the scene. He was shocked to see his recruits fighting but also angry with all the attention they’ve attracted. It wasn’t professional at all and very disappointing.  
  
“YOU WERE THE ONE WH-“  
  
Yugyeom was cut short as a hand gripped the back of his head forcing him forward until he collided skulls with Jackson. They both cupped their sore faces, a groan leaving both their lips.  
  
“And what the hell do you think you’re doing! Bickering like fucking two years olds! Come to my office now!” Jaebum demanded, eyes piercing through both the boys, obviously furious.  
  
The two nodded, knowing they’ve pissed their leader off, before following him silently, heads hung low in shame.  
  
Once in his office Jaebum crossed his arms and fell back in his roller chair.  
  
“Well? What’s the meaning of this?” Jaebum snarled.  
  
Jackson was the first to work up his courage and lift his head up, making eye contact with the other.  
  
“…We may have been kicked out halfway through our interview with the parents.”  
  
Jaebums jaw pushed out slightly.  
  
“Pardon?” He questioned unsure of whether he heard Jackson right.  
  
“Well you see, I asked if Soo-Min Yuu had a boyfriend she recently broke up with before her death…They said no and so Yugyeom asked ‘are you sure?’. The father got really mad saying things like ‘you don’t think I know my own daughter! Blah! Blah! Blah!’…and then…”  
  
“And then?” Jaebum scowled.  
  
Yugyeom took this chance to cut it.  
  
“And then Jackson said ‘Well it’s obvious you didn’t know her that well if you were clueless to what made her commit suicide.’ And then we got kicked out.”  
  
Okay. Now it looked like Jaebum was going to murder someone.  
  
“In my defence I was right. When I was investigating her last time, I peeked into her diary and it sounded like the dad was the one to blame for the severe depression she had.”  
  
“That’s still not an excus-“  
  
“Will you two shut up!” Jaebum yelled, slamming his fist on the desk, causing the two to flinch and go quiet.  
  
“Jackson. What you said was not acceptable, you keep your opinions to yourself when your interviewing the victim’s fucking family! And Yugyeom, know the right time and place to have an argument, because it sure ain’t in the entrance of the fucking police station!” Jaebum scolded.  
  
“The next time you make a scene like this I will suspend you from the case. Now. Both of you, Go home. I don’t want to see your faces here for the rest of the day. Come back tomorrow with a better attitude.”  
  
Both of them fled out of the room. Jaebum was left alone with his bad mood and headache. He leaned back in his chair, legs propped up on his desk, arms behind his head. He let out a loud, frustrated sigh just thinking about everything that had happened. Hopefully no one reports his men to the higher ups otherwise it will be him who will be getting into trouble. He will get blamed for not training them properly or some shit like they usually do.  
  
Jaebum eyes wondered down to his mobile, his temper fading slightly at the memory of his phone call with Youngjae yesterday. He remembered how the boy sounded genuinely excited to go into town with him, only getting nervous when Jaebum made an ass out of himself and called the brunette ‘babe’. (He still cursed himself for that)  
“At least today won’t be all bad.” 

  


 

  


X

  


 

  


Three hours later and Jaebum decided it was time to leave and pick up Youngjae. He drove to Mark, BamBam and Yugyeom’s place. When he reached the apartment he subconsciously fixed up his hair before knocking on the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a tired BamBam, but so far no sign of the person he actually wants to see.  
  
“Hey Jaebum. Are you here to pick up Youngjae?”  
  
“Why else would I be here.”  
  
BamBam gasped and put a hand to his heart pretending he was hurt by the comment. He then moved out the way gesturing for the elder to enter.  
  
“We were watching a movie and fell asleep. I just woke up. Mark, Yugyeom and Youngjae are still sleeping. Come on through.”  
  
Jaebum walked inside, making his way to the lounge room. He spotted Yugyeom to the side snoring on an armchair, tucked in with a blanket that BamBam had put over him. Mark and Youngjae were sleeping on the couch that was in front of a flat screen TV, the ending credits of some comedy movie was rolling. Youngjaes head was rested against Marks shoulder, both sleeping soundly. Jaebum clicked his tongue but immediately cursed himself for doing so reminding himself that there was no reason to be annoyed.  
  
He placed a hand on Youngjaes shoulders, shaking lightly.  
  
“Youngjae, wake up. It’s time to go.”  
  
It took a while but the boy eventually opened his eyes. Once they found Jaebum the younger grinned tiredly.  
  
“Hey Bummie…” he mumbled before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
It was funny, if it were Jackson or Yugyeom or anyone else for that matter who had called him that they would be getting a slap to the head but…when Youngjae called him that he just wanted to wrap his arms around the brunette and embrace him tightly. Of course he restrained himself from doing so though.  
  
“Ready to go?”  
  
“Yeah.” Youngjae grinned.  
  
He got off the couch, gave BamBam a small bow, thanking him for letting him stay over and then exited the home with Jaebum on his side.  
  
“Did you have fun at BamBam’s?” Jaebum asked as he entered the car, turning the engine on.  
  
Youngjae nodded as he clicked his seatbelt in.  
  
“Yeah! We played video games and watched lots of funny movies! Mark made pop-corn and BamBam brought pizza!”  
  
“You didn’t feel uncomfortable at all?”  
  
Youngjae shook his head, making Jaebum smile.  
  
“Good.”

  


 

  


Jaebum parked the car a couple minutes out of town and they walked the rest of the way in. All the previous excitement Youngjae contained had disappeared and anxiousness took. Not liking the sight of all the people on the street.  
  
Youngjae was attached to Jaebums side, his hand clenching the hem of the leather jacket the elder was wearing. Whenever someone would pass, Youngjae would flinch and tighten his grip on the officer. Jaebum understood why the other was uncomfortable, he had only ever been to three places since his incident; that was Jaebums house, BamBams house and the police station.  
  
“Don’t worry too much. No one will hurt you, certainly not while I’m here.” Jaebum assured.  
  
Youngjae only answered back with one of his small nods. His head hung low, ashamed of himself for being so weak and timid.  
  
Jaebum, hating seeing the other like this, wanted to lighten the mood, after all this little trip into town was supposed to be fun for the both of them (Mostly Youngjae though), so the officer scanned the area, smirking when a certain sign caught his attention.  
  
“You know…There’s an ice cream place just ahead with a small arcade next to it. Not many people go to them but that doesn’t mean they aren’t good. Wanna go?”  
  
Youngjae looked up at Jaebum with sparkling eyes, his anxiousness being drained away.  
  
“Yes please!” the boy beamed.  
  
“Lets go then.” Jaebum chuckled, his hand slowly snaking around Youngjaes to remove it from the hem of his jacket but kept it gripped in his own. Youngjae didn’t seem to mind the contact (but then again he was too excited to notice anything beside the thought of ice-cream) so Jaebum continued to hold his hand until they reached the parlor.  
  
They spent hours at the arcade eating their ice creams from next door and competing against each other in many of the games. Youngjae winning most of them. They were both content and happy, engaging in conversations as they gamed, discovering they had a lot of things in common with each other and the things they didn’t have in common they both were interested in learning about.  
  
Jaebum can’t remember the last time he has had so much fun. 

  


 

  
  


X

  


 

  
  


Jaebum can’t remember the last time he’s fucked something up so bad.  
It just happened so fast, he didn’t know what to do. 

  


Earlier after the ice-cream parlour and arcade Jaebum and Youngjae went to the grocery store to buy themselves some ingredients to make dinner. Jaebum had gotten some beef and returned to Youngjae who was standing on his tippy toes to get the last celery stick off the shelf. Once he grabbed it he turned around, dropping the vegetable almost immediately.  
  
Jaebum arched an eyebrow at the other who was staring over his shoulder. He turned around, noticing that Youngjae had his eyes glued to a woman. She was short, had dark brown hair with a few grey strands scattered through.  
  
She looked extremely tired, the bags under her eyes were bigger than the shopping bags she was holding. Jaebum was confused. Why was Youngjae staring at her? He looked back at the boy and noticed a soft smile had formed on his lips.  
  
“Mum...” Youngjae mumbled.  
  
You could say ‘shocked’ was an understatement when those words processed through Jaebums ears. He started to panic. He couldn’t let her see Youngjae.  
  
If she does there would be many questions, Youngjae would be taken away and the case would stay unresolved.  
  
‘Fuck’ he thought. He had to do something.  
  
“Mu-!” Jaebum cut Youngjaes words, covering the brunettes mouth with his hand. Quickly before he made a scene in the shop, Jaebum dragged the boy outside, ditching all the groceries.  
  
“What are you doing Jaebum? That’s my mum in there, I have to tell her I’m alright.” Youngjae said, excitement clear in his voice. He’s missed her so much.  
  
“No Youngjae you can’t.”  
  
Youngjae pulled away from Jaebum, a confused smile on his face. He pointed to the front doors.  
  
“Yeah I can, she’s just inside. Just let me go in for a minute. I promise I won’t be long.”  
  
“No Youngjae.” Jaebum muttered, getting a little irritated with the other not listening to him.  
  
“But…That’s my mum. I haven’t seen her since I was kidnapped, she probably thinks I’m dead. Just let me go in and tell her I’m okay.” The brunette said as he started to walk away from the officer, but the elder wasn’t going to have that.  
  
“NO YOUNGJAE!”  
  
Jaebum yelled, his temper getting the best of him. He grabbed the boy’s wrist, forcing him around and shoving him hard against the bricked wall behind.  
  
“Stop making me repeat myself and just obey! You can’t see her and that’s that!” he said sternly, his hands tightening on the pale wrists he had captured, marking them red.  
  
Youngjae was staring at Jaebum with wide eyes, tears welling up in them. His breathing had started to become more rapid as a sudden flash back played in his mind.  
  
**‘OBEY ME OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!’ ******  
  
“l-let go!” Youngjae stuttered, squirming in the others grasp. The cries from the younger snapped Jaebum back to reality finally realising the evident fear radiating from the other.  
  
The officer rapidly pulled his hands away from the Youngjae as if he was burning him. Once the hands were off Youngjae bolted away, running as fast as he could.  
  
Jaebum tried to chase after but lost the him in a crowd of people.  
  
“SHIT!” Jaebum screamed, ignoring the few pedestrians gawking at him as if he were a mad man.

  


 

  


Jaebum ran back to his car, driving around the town for hours, searching up and down for Youngjae but having no luck in finding him.  
  
‘Maybe he went to BamBams place?’ he thought, pulling out he phone to call the Thai only to be stopped when it suddenly started to buzz in his hand. He pressed the middle button and put it on speaker because he could see from the caller ID that it was Jackson.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Wow. Moody much.”  
  
“Spit it out Jackson I don’t have time for your crap right now.”  
  
“It’s not crap if it’s to do with Youngjae.”  
  
Jaebums ears perked at the name.  
  
“Are you with him?!”  
  
“Yeah. Jinyoung saw the kid curled up on a park bench on his way home, so he picked him up and brought him to our place.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll come pick him up.”  
  
“Oh no you won’t.” Jackson said bluntly. “You are an asshole JB. Youngjae told us what happened, sobbing hysterically while doing so might I add. You are probably the last person he wants to see, and personally you’re the last person I wanna see too. Youngjae and I might not have gotten along the first couple of days but over time I came to the realisation that he is a precious otter who needs to be happy and protected. He’s like a son to Jinyoung, so whenever he is upset, Jinyoung is upset which makes me upset! Understand?!”  
  
“I understand…”  
  
“Good. Now, Jinyoung has half the day off tomorrow so he will spend it with Youngjae and will drop him off on his way to work. Good night Jaebum.”  
  
And with that Jackson hung up.  
  
  
“Way to go Jaebum...You've messed up again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always worry whenever i post chapters because i don't know whether you guys will like it or not XD Please leave comments, constructive criticism is very much welcomed


	5. Bad Luck

Flash!  
  
Jaebum moved to another angle, kneeling down in the cold brown dirt, holding the camera that hung around his neck close to the decaying face of the corpse in front of him.  
  
Flash!  
  
With gloved hands he lifted the wilted white flower from the girls parted lips, inserting it into a small plastic bag, sealing it up then putting it into a box with the rest of the evidence they’ve found.  
  
Flash!  
  
He took a picture of her hair. The maple locks were deranged, tangled with twigs, grime and a few insects crawling in and out. There was something white poking through it all, the corner of a piece of lined paper. Jaebum pulled the paper out, careful not to rip it. His eyes skimmed over the running ink.  
  
**‘GIVE IT BACK!  
GIVE IT BACK!  
GIVE IT BACK!’  
**   
Like he did with the flower, Jaebum sealed the note into a small plastic bag and placed it with the others. He sighed, grabbing the evidence box and standing up. He walked away from the body, leaving the coroners to cover it up in a body bag and drag it away on a stretcher.

  


“Jaebum!” Yugyeom called out, slowly walking to his leader.  
  
“Any news?” Jaebum asked, a yawn finding its way out of his mouth.  
  
“I’ve scanned the area but everything is all clear. The guy, once again, has left no trace that he was here besides the body.”  
  
Jaebum rubbed the side of his face in frustration, letting out a small groan. Damn, he was stressed. More bodies have been piling up with less and less evidence, not to mention their biggest clue was completely ignoring him.  
  
Yugyeom could read his leaders face like an open book. He gave the brunette a pat on the shoulder.  
  
“Have you been able to talk to Youngjae?” The taller of the two asked.  
  
Jaebum shook his head, gentle removing the others hand from his shoulder.  
  
“No…he won’t even face me…he’s either locked up in the spare bedroom, trying to avoid me at all costs, or at Jinyoungs’ or your place.” He said, giving a small glare at Yugyeom.  
  
The other raised his hands in defence.  
  
“It’s not my fault. BamBam and Mark loves the guy.”  
  
“I know it’s not your fault…It’s no one’s fault except mine.” Jaebum mumbled before walking to his black work car, Yugyeom trotting along beside him.  
  
“I’m just frustrated. The kid trusted me to keep him safe and I broke that trust. How am I supposed to earn it back?”  
  
Yugyeom shrugged.  
  
“Thank for the help.” Jaebum muttered out sarcastically, opening the boot of his car and shoving the box in.  
  
“Now. Where’s Jackson? Shouldn’t he be here too?”  
  
Yugyeom shrugged again.  
  
“You’re not very helpful today, are you-“  
  
Jaebums attention moved away from the younger and to the vibrating object in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the device and placed it to his ear  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Yo. It’s Suga.”  
  
A smile tugged at Jaebums lips. Min Yoogni or ‘Suga’ was a great mate of his since his school days. He was also physiologist who would always be up for helping Jaebum with any sort of case he got.  
  
“Hey, I haven’t heard from you in a while, got any good news for me?”  
  
“Kinda. Jackson told me you were tackling a serial killer.”  
  
“Yeah? Did you want to help?”  
  
“If you want me to look and give you my advice on something then I guess, but that’s not why I’m talking to you. I also heard about you and Youngjae. That was pretty shitty of you Jaebum.”  
  
Jaebums smile fell flat.  
  
“So are you calling me to help or to scold me?”  
  
“Bit of both. I was wondering if you want me to talk to Youngjae when I get back into town? I haven’t met the kid yet but with the info I got from Jackson I’ve gathered he has PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). You obviously triggered him and that’s why he won’t speak to you. Let me talk to him, I can help stop him from associating you and the killer together, get him to trust you again.”  
  
“You make it sound easy.”  
  
Jaebum could hear the person on the other end of the line chuckle.  
  
“It’s anything but. This will be fucking hard, especially if the guy I need the most help from use to think I was an actual mind reader-”  
  
“Oi! That was a while ago! “  
  
“You asked me a total of seven times and with each question I responded with the same answer. ‘No’.”  
  
“Well…I was just very convinced you were… You were TOO good at observing people…it didn’t help that Jackson agreed with me.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, did you want my help or not Jaebutt?”  
  
Jaebum clicked his tongue at the nickname but still nodded to himself  
  
“Yes. That would be great.”  
  
“Cool. I’ll be at your place in two days, I’ve still got a bit of work to finish up here.”  
  
“Okay. Cya later buddy.”  
  
Jaebum hung up the phone, and for the first time in a while, felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders.  
  
He turned to the car, unlocking and opening the side of the door. His eye twitched in irritation at what he found inside the vehicle.  
  
“So that’s where Jackson was.” Yugyeom muttered, staring at the blonde who was fast asleep in the passenger’s seat. 

  


-

  


“I said I was sorry~” Jackson whined as he walked through the door of Jaebums office.  
  
“This is like, I dunno, the third time you’ve slept on the job.” Yugyeom teased, giving the blonde a playful smack to the back of his head. Jackson dramatically groaned from the light hit.  
  
“Well I’ve just been so tired, and it doesn’t help that those chairs are so comfy.”  
“Jaebums more tired than you. I don’t see him going to sleep on the job.”  
  
“That’s cause he’s the leader-…where is he anyway?”  
  
The two looked around, seeing their boss nowhere, the two both thought he was following behind them.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m here.” Jaebum muttered as he entered the door.  
  
“What took you so long?”  
  
“Nothing much, just had to have a quick word with someone.” Jaebum stated, not wanting to expand on it.  
  
Yugyeom and Jackson noticed, something was up with their leader, he was too quiet, not to mention he still hadn’t scolded Jackson once since he was discovered sleeping.  
The tallest of the three spoke up.  
  
“Go home Jaebum.”  
  
The latter looked at him as if he were mad.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Go home early tonight. You’ve been overworking yourself, not to mention you have extra stress piling because of the situation Youngjae and you are in. Jackson and I will stay up late tonight and finish off our work and the rest of yours.”  
  
“I did not agree to th- “The brunette covered the blondes mouth with his hand.  
  
“Now go.” Yugyeom smiled.  
Jaebum was hesitant. He’s never left work so early before, then again, why waste the chance? Slowly he began gathering his things, giving the duo a small goodbye nod before exiting.  
  
As he was walking down the hallway he heard a high pitch squeal.  
  
“JACKSON, DON’T LICK MY HAND!”

  


-

  


Jaebum stood still in front of the door, questioning whether he should open it or not.  
  
He really hoped Youngjae was walking around the house instead of being secluded in the small spare bedroom, it wasn’t healthy, not to mention Jaebum felt extremely lonely without him being near. It’s only been a few days but it’s felt like weeks since he’s seen his sunshine.  
  
‘He’s not yours’ Jaebum reminded himself before hesitantly entering his house. He looked around the quiet room.  
  
No Youngjae.  
  
The brunette sighed disappointedly, making his way to the kitchen, ready to prepare some dinner.

  


-

  


Youngjae was curled up under a large blanket in the corner of the room. It was there where he felt the safest. At the moment the brunette was reading a novel he found lying around. He was so deep in the book, it made him feel like he was no longer here, in this dystopic world, instead he was in a completely different one that was far far away with all sorts of mythical creatures surrounding him.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed as he finished the last page. Great, now he was back in reality.  
  
He shut the book with disappointment and placed it beside him, looking out the window to stare at the sky that was beginning to fill with grey clouds.  
  
‘I wish I could go far far away…’ he thought, picturing himself laying on a grassy hill, feeling a soft breeze brush against his cheek and Jaebum singing to him softly until he felt sleepy.  
  
Youngjae physically flinched at the thought. No. he can’t think of that. Of Jaebum. He would only get hurt again.  
  
“Youngjae?”  
  
Speaking of the devil.  
  
Youngjae pulled the blanket over his face as a protective instinct, a little shocked that the other was home so soon.  
  
“…I hope you’ve eaten…umm…if not...”  
  
Youngjae heard something be placed on the wooden floor just outside his door.  
  
“I made a little something…” the other muttered before walking away.  
  
It was Jaebums voice but it didn’t sound like the Jaebum he knew. His voice was too quiet and slightly raspy.  
  
Youngjae slowly removed the blanket from his body and tossed it to the side. He then walked over to the door, opening it just a crack. His honey brown orbs peeped down to the floor and saw a steamy bowl of ramen. Youngjaes belly growled.  
  
The boy licked his lips in anticipation as his eyes stared down the meal. Youngjae kneeled down, picked up the bowl, then went back to his corner where he stayed the rest of the night eating the delicious ramen, starting a new book.

  


 

  
  


X

  
  


 

Two days had past and Jaebum prayed that Suga would be here soon. Today was the day he said he would come after all.  
  
As if God was listening to his prayers, a knock came from the front door.  
  
Jaebum nearly fell off the couch when he heard the knock, the papers that were on his lap scattered all over the floor, but Jaebum ignored it and continued to proceed to the door.  
  
He opened it to find a mint colour haired male standing in front of him with an unamused expression on his face.  
  
Jaebum grinned.  
  
“It’s good to see you, Suga.”  
  
The latter nodded, the tiniest of smirks tugging on his lips before entering the house.  
  
“Fuck it’s messy in here, do you ever clean the place, Jaebutt?”  
  
“Yah! Stop calling me Jaebutt; and to answer your question…Sometimes. I’ve been busy.”  
  
“Busy fucking things up.” Suga snorted.  
  
“Oi!” Jaebum snapped.  
  
Suga chuckled and put his arms up in defence.  
  
“I’m just telling the truth. It’s why I’m here after all. To fix all the things you’ve fucked.” The mint haired guy smirked teasingly, giving Jaebum a cheeky wink.  
  
“I-I haven’t fucked Youngjae…” Jaebum stuttered out, flustered by his friend’s blunt words.  
  
“Not yet.” Suga retorted.  
  
“Are you going to help me or not??” Jaebum asked, clearly annoyed by his friend and wanting to change the subject.  
  
“Yeah yeah. Let’s start now. Okay where is Youngjae?”  
  
“In the spare bedroom. The second room on the right.” Jaebum pointed.  
  
“Cool, give me 10 minutes alone with him and then I’ll give you an update.”  
  
The psychologist walked to where he was directed and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
No response.  
  
He knocked once again.  
  
No response.  
  
Maybe the kid thought he was Jaebum?  
  
“Hello? Youngjae are you there? You won’t know me but my names Min Yoogni, Suga for short. I’m a psychologist that works with Jackson and Yugyeom.” He said, purposely leaving out Jaebums name.  
  
“I’m also good friends with BamBam and Mark and from what I’ve heard you’re good friends with them too. I would like to talk to you for a couple of minutes, if that’s okay with you?”  
  
The sound of footsteps pattering began to get closer, then the sound of a lock unclicking. The wooden door that separated him from his target creaked open. It revealed a boy, slightly taller than him, with brown messy hair and brown eyes that were staring, cautious of him.  
  
“Hello…” The boy said shyly.  
  
“Hi.” Yoogni replied back. “May I come in?”  
  
Youngjae nodded nervously, moving back a little to let the stranger in.  
  
The two sat down on the edge of the bed. Suga asked him a few questions and Youngjae replied to each of them. Half the questions were about the killer and half were about Jaebum. He would also say things like; ‘these two people are very different, aren’t they?’ or ‘Jaebum seems very kind.’ Trying to force it into Youngjaes subconscious that the two were not at all similar and that Jaebum can be trusted. Suga also told funny past stories of Jaebum and him back in their high school days.  
  
“-and then Jaebum thought it was a good idea to poke it with his finger.” Yoogni chuckled, finishing one of his funniest memories with Jaebum. The story also made Youngjae laugh loudly.  
  
Jaebum could hear the laughter from the living room. ‘It sounds like the talk is going well?’ Jaebum smiled nonchalantly, unaware of the embarrassing stories of his past that were being spilled to Youngjae.  
  
10 minutes turned into two hours when Yoogni finally walked out of the room.  
  
“Yo.” He said casually.  
  
“You said you were only going to talk to him for ten minutes.”  
  
“I was on a roll, Jaebum, can’t stop me when I’m on a roll. Now come to his room.” He said, grabbing the others sleeve and pulling it forward.  
  
Jaebum shook his head furiously.  
  
“W-what? No, no, I can’t. He won’t wanna see me.”  
  
Yoogni shrugged off the others words and pulled him to the spare bedroom. When they were outside the door Suga quickly gave him a bottle of water.  
  
“Enter slowly. Place the water near him, do not hand him the drink directly unless you want to F things up again. Once you’ve done that give him a kind smile and a ‘bye’, then leave.”  
  
“What’s the point in this?”  
  
“The point is so that Youngjae will see you a little bit. Get use to your presence again and feel more comfortable with you. Now do this with every meal or whatever you prepare him for the next few days. Think of it as his medicine, his daily dose of Jaebum.”  
  
Jaebum sighed, gripping the water bottle tight.  
  
“Yoogni, you’re an idiot…this isn’t going to work…”  
  
-  
  
‘Yoogni, you’re a genius.’ Jaebum thought to himself.  
  
He followed the instructions he was given by the other for the past week and it’s been working. Slowly Youngjae and him have begun getting close again. The boy totally ignored him the first couple of days he came into the room, but now he’s slowly opening up, allowing them to have a few short conversations.  
  
Jaebum had just made dinner for Youngjae and entered the bedroom, smiling as he greeted the other.  
  
“Hi Youngjae.”  
  
“Hi Jaebum.”  
  
The brunette placed the bowl near the other and then turned to leave only to be stopped by a slight tug on his sleeve.  
  
His eyes widened, turning to see Youngjae gripping on his shirt.  
  
“U-umm...” the boy started. “Can I eat dinner in the lounge room today?” the boy asked timidly.  
  
Jaebum felt like his heart was gonna burst from how cute the boy was.  
  
He nodded. “Of course Youngjae. You don’t need to ask me to do that, you can just go.” Jaebum chuckled kindly.  
  
“But…can you eat dinner with me?” The boy asked, staring up him with puppy eyes.  
  
Jaebum was dying from happiness and screaming mentally.  
  
“Sure, I haven’t eaten yet and would love the company.”  
  
The two then went into the lounge room. They sat next to each other on the floor, a blanket over their laps, eating dinner while watching a movie. It was cosy and Jaebum felt satisfied. It felt like the last piece of the puzzle was finally set in place. 

  


Unfortunately, though, all good things come to an end sooner or later.  
  
And for Jaebum it was sooner.  
  
-

  


“Good morning Jackson, good morning Yugyeom!” a cheerful Jaebum grinned, walking into his office. The two boys stared at their boss in utter confusion.  
  
“Are you high?” Jackson asked.  
  
“High on LIFE!” Jaebum chuckled, falling into his rolling chair a contented sighed leaving his lips.  
  
“Yugyeom, the boss has finally cracked.”  
  
“I agree.”  
  
Jaebum shook his head, still smiling.  
  
“Did he hit his head?” Yugyeom asked Jackson.  
  
“No, I don’t think that would be it…I’m still on the fence with him taking drugs.”  
  
“True…”  
  
“Guys.” Jaebum interrupted. “Youngjae and I finally had a meal together. He’s finally talking to me again! Isn’t that great!”  
  
“Yeah boss…that’s great…” Jackson mumbled in a quiet voice.  
  
That didn’t sound like the Jackson he knew.  
  
“What’s up with you? I thought you guys would be happy to hear it…”  
  
Yugyeom and Jackson went quiet. Both were glancing at each other with small frown on their faces.  
  
“Boss…” Yugyeom begun. “Something…happened…”  
  
“Care to elaborate?” Jaebum chuckled, feeling as though nothing could ruin his mood.  
“well…there was another murder.”  
  
Jaebum nodded “Okay, then let’s just do what we usually do. Go to the crime scene and collect evidence. Just like how we usually do.”  
  
Jackson shook his head.  
  
“You shouldn’t come to this one.”  
  
Jaebum hated this unclear talk.  
  
“I’m the leader. It’s my job to come to crime scenes-“  
  
“It’s Yoogni.”  
  
Jaebum arched an eyebrow, his smile falling into a flat line.  
  
“What? What about him? Does he want to come to the crime scene too?” Jaebum questioned the other, feeling himself begin to choke up, because deep inside he knew what they were trying to tell him.  
  
“Min Yoogni is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you guys enjoying this story? Is it getting boring or going too slow? PLez tell meh ;-;


	6. Big Lead

Jaebum went to the crime scene.  
  
As much as the others tried convincing him otherwise he still went. Jaebum wanted to see for himself that it was Min Yoogni.  
  
Once he arrived he immediately got out the car and marched towards the scene. He crouched under the police tape before continuing to the body, which he was unable to see properly due to his partner for today, Jin, who was kneeling right in front of corpse.  
  
Jaebums eyes peered around Jin’s broad shoulders, the body finally coming into his field of view.  
  
“Suga…” he mumbled quietly, before kneeling down in the cold dirt next to the other brunette, who currently was taking photos of Min Yoogni’s side profile.  
  
Jin looked over at the other with concerned eyes. He had heard about Jaebums friend from Jackson and had also tried to convince Jaebum not to come here.  
  
“I still think you shouldn’t be- “  
  
“Shut up Jin and do your work…” Jaebum said in a tone, much to calm for the situation he was in.  
  
“…”  
  
Jaebum slipped his hands in a pair of white surgical gloves and began to pick and pull as much evidence off the body as he could, he was acting like he would with any other case.  
  
He noticed something that was poking from underneath Suga.  
  
Carefully Jaebum slid his hands underneath the corpse, turning the body slightly onto its side. He retrieved what he saw.  
  
It was a note that had been folded.  
  
Jaebum unraveled the note. His eyes narrowing on the smudged words that were written.  
  
**‘I’VE FOUND YOU.’**  
  
**I’M GETTING WHAT BELONGS TO ME.’**  
  
He clenched his teeth, then flipped the note. There was more writing on the back.  
  
**“HIS DEATH IS ON YOUR HEAD.**  
  
**JAEBUM.”**  
  
The brunette’s breath hitched and he took a few steps back, trying to recollect his thoughts. How did he know his name?  
  
“Jin.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Go back to the station. I want you to give Jackson and Yugyeom the evidence we’ve found.”  
  
The said male nodded, grabbing the evidence box that was by his side.  
  
“And what are you going to do Jaebum?”  
  
“I’m going to check on Youngjae and then I’ll be back.”

********** **

  
  


********** **

X

********** **

  
  


********** **

Back at the police station, bored Yugyeom and Jackson were spinning around in their wheelie chairs mucking around in the office. They don’t mess around all the time but at the minute they were waiting for a few reports to come in and just happened to have some free time.  
  
“Yo Yugyeom, do you think I should dye my hair brown or should I leave it blonde”  
  
“Ask Jinyoung, he probably cares more than I do.”  
  
“Ha-ha that’s where you’re wrong, he doesn’t care at all.” Jackson grinned, crossing his arms smugly.  
  
“That isn’t a good thing Jackson.” Yugyeom replied with an added eye roll.  
  
The two continued to chat, bicker, etc., even as someone entered the room.  
  
They both assumed it was Jaebum back so they continued with what they were doing. That was until they heard the person clear their throat.  
  
Not Jaebum. Defiantly not Jaebum.  
  
Jackson looked over his chair to see who the stranger was.  
  
“Officer Wang. Officer Kim. Where is Jaebum?” the tall man questioned.  
  
The two were quick off their seats, standing straight with arms by their side, pretending like they weren’t just spinning on their chairs like a couple of kids.  
  
“Ummmm he was at a crime scene earlier today…and was supposed to come back here, but he might have gone home instead.”  
  
The man scoffed, shaking his head slightly.  
  
“Typical...The lazy prick.”  
  
Yugyeom’s jaw dropped while Jackson looked like he was ready to fight a bitch. Sure, their leader was hot-tempered, a little too serious, didn’t have the best sense of humour, but for God sakes, the word ‘lazy’ and ‘Jaebum’ shouldn’t even be in the same sentence together.  
  
Jackson rolled his sleeves up but before he could walk forward Yugyeom pulled him back by his loose uniform shirt.  
  
“Who the hell are you to disrespect our boss like that?!” Jackson growled.  
  
The man's expression was deadpanned, lips sealed into a tight line as he stared at the blonde.  
  
“My name is Jun-Ho. I’m Jaebums boss.”  
  
Yugyeom eyes widened.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did I stutter?”  
  
Yugyeom shook his head.  
  
“No but…his boss? I thought Jaebum was the head figure around here, I never knew he had a boss.”  
  
“That’s because, like your friend over there” the man pointed a finger at Jackson. “You lack intelligence.”  
  
Yugyeom clenched his teeth at the rude comment. “What do you want with Jaebum anyway?” he said in a rather annoyed tone  
  
The man glared at Yugyeom.  
  
“Don’t give me the attitude, brat. Let’s just say your boss might be departing from here very soon if he doesn’t get his shit together with this case- “  
  
“What?! But Jaebum’s been working so fucking hard on this cas- “  
  
“DON’T INTERRUPT ME! I’m higher ranking than your ‘boss’, I can get you fired with just the click of my fingers; and if he’s been working so hard on the case then why hasn’t the killer been found? Huh?” The man snarled.  
  
“Now I suggest you tell your leader to shape up or he will be fired.” The man tutted before sashaying out the door.  
  
As that man left a new face entered. It was Seokjin. He looked a little confused.  
  
“Hey guys…umm…not to pry but what was Jun-Ho doing here?”  
  
“Being a shit-head that’s what.” Jackson grumbled, crossing his arms and falling back in his roller chair.  
  
Jin gave an understanding nod. “So the usual.”  
  
“Wait, you know that prick?”  
  
“I assumed everyone does, he is the highest ranking person here after all. Mess with him and say good bye to your job.”  
  
“Oh…” mumbled Jackson and Yugyeom in sync.  
  
Jin chuckled a little at his fellow co-worker’s naivety. He then remembered why he came here.  
  
“Ah yeah, Jaebum wanted me to give you the evidence box to go through.” He said before placing a largish box on their desks.  
  
“Why couldn’t he give it to us himself? Please tell me he’s at home resting.”  
  
Jin rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Well…yes and no. He’s gone home…but only to check on Youngjae, once he’s done that he’s returning here.”  
  
“That bloody workaholic. He should be at home grieving. His friend just died after all, it’s not good to bottle that shit up.” Jackson muttered.  
  
Yugyeom nodded.  
  
“Yeah…but Jackson. People grieve in different ways. This is probably just his way.”  
  
“…I guess…” the blonde mumbled.  
  
Yugyeom gave his hyung a light pat on the shoulder.  
  
“Come on, let’s get back to work…”

********** **

  


********** **

 

********** **

  


********** **

X

********** **

  


********** **

 

********** **

  


********** **

Youngjae was in the lounge room, lying down quietly with a blanket over his shoulders, watching TV. He was very bored. No one was going to visit him today because they all had work they couldn’t skip.  
  
Maybe he should go outside and do something…or attempt something. He was still nervous about the outdoors, but knew he had to deal with it sooner or later.  
  
Just as he was about to come up with a plan, a knock on the door took away his focus.  
  
He walked up to the wooden door, peeking through the small peephole to see who it was.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
“J-Jaebum?”  
  
Quickly the brunette unlocked the door, opened it and scanned the other up and down.  
  
He immediately took notice of the elder’s unusual state. His posture was very sluggish, his hair was untidy and his gaze was glued to the floor. He was a mess.  
  
“What’s wrong Jaebum?” he questioned in a soft but soothing voice.  
  
The other shook his head slowly.  
  
“Don’t worry Jae, nothing’s wrong…I just wanted to check on you.”  
  
The younger frowned. No way was the officer fine. In fact, he looked like he was on the verge of crying any minute now.  
  
Youngjae took a deep breath in before slowly reaching out and grabbing his hand, interlocking their fingers.  
  
“Come inside for a second…” the younger said in a soft voice, gently pulling Jaebum inside. Jaebum didn’t protest and let himself be led to the couch.  
  
“…Tell me what’s wrong please…I’ll listen.”  
  
The elder stared at their hands that were still linked together for a minute, unsure of whether he should tell the boy.  
  
He eventually made a final decision with himself and decided to talk.  
  
“…Min Yoogni…was murdered…” the officer began. “I only spoke to him last week! I-I don’t understand...how can he be gone…” his voice broke slightly and his eyebrows scrunched up from the memory.  
  
Youngjae stayed quiet, allowing the other to continue.  
  
“Suga was my best friend…the person I spoke to about all my troubles and now…I will never be able to say hello to him again…”  
  
His grip on Youngjaes hand tightened like a vice and the younger could feel it start to tremble.  
  
“I miss him…” he whispered.  
  
Youngjae didn’t know what to do. He was usually the one getting comforted but the tables have turned and now it’s time for him to comfort.  
  
He removed his hand slowly from Jaebums grip, which was a bit of a struggle as the other refused to let go. Once his hand was free, he wrapped both his arms around Jaebum, pulling him close.  
  
Jaebums buried his head in the crook of Youngjaes neck and hugged the boy back.  
  
“This is all my fault…” The officer muttered, his teeth clenched and warm tears beginning to sting his eyes.  
  
Youngjae shook his head.  
  
“No it’s not Jaebum…none of this is your fault…”

********** **

 

********** **

The two stayed entangled in each other’s arms for a while, and were going to stay longer but the home phone decided to start ringing.  
  
Youngjae pulled away first.  
  
“I’ll get it…you stay here…” he mumbled before walking to where the phone was and putting it on speaker.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Howdy! It’s Jflawless here-”  
  
“And his best friend Brownie!”  
  
Youngjae let out a soft, tired chuckle at the nicknames.  
  
“Hey Jackson, Hey Yugyeom. Did you want to speak to Jaebum?”  
  
“Yes and no. Yes, because we’ve found something important to do with the case-“  
  
Jaebum eyes immediately lit up and he got off the couch, creeping up behind Youngjaes side to listen to the phone call better.  
  
“And also no because we wanted to ask you a question Youngjae.”  
  
“Okay?” Youngjae questioned suspiciously.  
  
“Can you tag along with Jaebum to the station and babysit Jin’s kids? His sitter didn’t come and now he’s stressing like crazy because he can’t find another one AND he’s got a meeting to attend to soon.”  
  
“Okay!” Youngjae said without any hesitation and a huge grin. He’s been wanting to see Jimin and Jungkook again. Hes also wanted to meet Jins other two kids.  
  
“Wow, glad to hear someone’s excited.” Yugyeom chuckled.  
  
“Yeah yeah okay. Anyway, come to the station asap.” Jackson said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Youngjae put the phone down then looked up at Jaebum with gentle eyes.  
  
“Let’s go.”

********** **

 

********** **

X

********** **

 

********** **

The two arrived and they were immediately greeted by Jin who was in too much of a rush to say ‘hello’, but instead quickly grabbed Youngjaes arm and dragged him off to another room, saying things like ‘Oh thank god you’re here’ and ‘you’re a fucking life saver, Jimin wants a piggyback ride.’  
  
Jaebum let out a contented sigh as he watched the two disappear. He felt a lot better after talking about how he felt to Youngjae, like a giant load was forced off his shoulders. Obviously he was still devastated over his best friend’s death, but his death gave Jaebum a whole lot more motivation to catch the fucker and get his revenge.  
  
“Jaebum! Over here!” Jackson called out, waving.  
  
Jaebum arched an eyebrow and he followed the blonde to a direction that was opposite of his office.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“Yugyeom and I need to show you something, and I think you will be pleased to see it.”  
  
Those words intrigued the elder.  
  
The two walked into a large laboratory where Yugyeom was currently working in. The walls were made up of white tiles and so was the floor. There was scientific equipment everywhere, which got on Jaebums nerves a bit because he kept bumping into expensive objects.  
  
“Yo, Jaebum. Come take a look at this.”  
  
Jaebum walked next to Yugyeom, looking down at what he was holding.  
  
“The note that I collected from Suga?...”  
  
The two youngers nodded.  
“Yep. I put it through this bad boy.” Yugyeom chuckled as he patted a small piece of machinery.  
  
“And we’ve picked up something.”  
  
“Go on?”  
  
Jackson then decided it was his time to speak.  
  
“Your name on the note is smudged. I thought it was like the rest of the words and smudged because of the rain. But it wasn’t. Turns out it was smudged by the guy’s finger.”  
  
This made Jaebums lips tug at the corners.  
  
“So this means we have a finger print?”  
  
“Sure fucking does! We just need to analyse it, which will probs take a hour and we’ll find out who this sicko is.”  
  
Yugyeom and Jackson were cheering in the background while Jaebum glared down at the piece of paper with a malicious smirk.  
  
‘I’m coming for you bastard.’  
  
Jaebum put a hand on Jackson and Yugyeom’s shoulder.  
  
“Good job guys. Now Jackson. Once we get the name I want to hold a meeting. I want everyone to attend the meeting. Please inform Nam-joon about this and tell him to let Jin knows when he gets back.” Jaebum ordered.  
  
The blonde nodded and then left.

********** **

  
  


********** **

X

********** **

  
  


********** **

Hours later and everyone who’s been working on this case was gathered at a large table in a soundproof room. They were all seated, except for Jaebum who was in front of the table standing in front of a whiteboard.  
  
“You all know why you are here. We have found the perp and his whereabouts. All we need now is a plan on how to infiltrate and arrest him.”  
  
A few hands shot up. He gave a quick point at the first person who put their hand up.  
  
“Yes Jin?”  
  
“Should we do what we did last time? Someone goes to the back, someone to the side and then someone through the door and then trap him”  
  
Jaebum shook his head.  
  
“We have to come up with something new if we are going to get this guy.”  
  
The room was filled with silence. That was until an unusual hand was raised.  
  
“Nam-Joon? What’s your idea?”  
  
“It’s not a plan…but…I was just wondering what we should do if he’s holding a hostage. We need something to bargain with.”  
  
Jaebum ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed.  
  
“I understand what you’re saying but we don’t have a ‘bargaining chip’ for this. So we have to be extra careful- Youngjae?”  
  
Everyone’s heads turn to the back to see the brunette that had entered without warning. He was holding a sleeping Jungkook to his chest. His hand patting the small boys back gentle as he rocked him.  
  
“Youngjae, you shouldn’t be in her-“  
  
“Let me come.” He said, overhearing their conversation.  
  
Jaebums eyes broadened and he shook his head hard.  
  
“No way! That is not going to happe-“  
  
“Jaebum.” Youngjae stated firmly with a frown, shutting the elder up.  
  
“Isn’t this why I’ve been here all along? To help you with the case. I am what this guy wants. Use me to bargain with. Get him out of wherever he is then catch him.”  
  
The brunette’s idea got a few nods and ‘yeahs’ from the others but they quickly stopped when their leader gave them a death glare. He then looked back at Youngjae.  
  
“No way in hell Youngjae-”  
  
“Too bad.” The younger cut in.  
  
“It’s not an option. I’m going whether you like it or not.”

********** **

  
  


********** **


	7. The Final Puzzle Piece

  
  
  
**“Too bad. It’s not an option. I’m going whether you like it or not.” ******

  
  


Jaebum groaned at the memory as he walked inside the house, Youngjae following closely behind like a little duckling.  
  
“I still don’t want you going…” The elder grumbled as he walked into his bedroom, plonking himself on the edge of his mattress  
  
Youngjae rolled his eyes at the others comment and sat down next to the officer. He sighed, before leaning a little and placing his head on the others shoulder. This action made Jaebum redden a little.  
  
“I know you don’t want me going…but you have to understand…I have too…for me.”  
  
Jaebum arched an eyebrow. He turned his head and looked down at Youngjaes soft features.  
  
“what do you mean?”  
  
The other looked up back at him.  
  
“I need closure Jaebum. I’m scared of everything because I know he’s still out there. I want- no, I need to see that he’s been caught. I don’t want to be scared anymore…”  
  
Jaebum went quiet. He understood what the other was telling him. And he knew Youngjae was going to coming no matter what because he was stubborn, and because his plan was the best one they had.  
  
“I understand, I just…don’t want you getting hurt. I really lov- “he quickly stopped himself from saying the rest. He quickly corrected himself. “…I really like you Youngjae.”  
  
The younger giggled which confused the officer, he didn’t think he said anything too funny.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Youngjae raise his head off his shoulder. He was smiling his cute smile at Jaebum, his plump cheeks were coloured by a soft blush. His adorableness made Jaebum feel a little self-conscious yet he was unable to look away.  
  
“Jaebum.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Jaebums eyes broadened and his mouth gaped, stunned by those three words. Surely he didn’t hear him correctly, did he?  
  
“You what?”  
  
Youngjae let out another chuckle before placing both his hands on each side of the elders face. Very slowly, he leaned forward, stopping when his lips were just inches away from Jaebums.  
  
“I love you.” he whispered before closing the last inch, locking lips with Jaebum  
  
‘Oh fuck…’ The officer thought. Youngjaes mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined.  
  
He let out a small groan before pulling away.  
  
This gave Youngjae the wrong message. It made the younger think that he didn’t share the same feelings.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry J-Jaebum, I thought- “  
  
The brunette was cut off as the other leaned forward, capturing back Youngjaes lips in a hungry kiss. Jaebum let his tongue slide past his lips, his hands gripping Youngjaes wrists as he gentle guided the younger onto his back. Jaebums body hovering over, their chests pressed against each other.  
  
Their bodies were rocking slowly together in unison, soft moans and pants filling the room.  
  
Jaebum broke the kiss, his hand racing to the hem off his shirt to strip it off, revealing his toned upper body. He chucked the shirt on the floor before putting his hands on the side of Youngjaes hips, fingers gripping the edge of the boy’s pants.  
  
“May I?” he asked, unsure of how far the boy was willing to go just yet.  
  
Youngjae, still a bit dazed from the heated kiss, gave the elder a timid nod.  
  
Jaebum chuckled before peeling off the tights jeans and then removing the boys pink hoodie, tossing the clothing to the floor with his own shirt. His smile fell flat when his sharp eyes scanned down the boys’ body and all the scars covering it.  
  
“I promise; this will never happen again…” He whispered as his index finger traced over the longest scar, one that started just below the youngers collarbone, finishing just above his belly button.  
  
Jaebum then placed a chaste kiss on it, making Youngjae squirm from the touch.  
  
“Am I allowed to touch you more Youngjae?”  
  
The younger nodded.  
  
Now don’t get him wrong, Youngjae was anxious, very anxious. After being raped he had never even thought he would be able to desire someone sexually again, but he wanted Jaebum. He wanted Jaebum to re write over his past, make his experience with sex feel good and safe again.  
  
“Please…” he said staring up at his hyung with puppy like eyes. “I want you in me.”  
  
A soft smile tugged on the elder’s lips. “Okay, but if I start doing something that you don’t like tell me immediately and I’ll stop.”  
  
Youngjae nodded with a smile, loving how concerned his hyung was for him. It made him feel loved.  
  
Jaebum then reached to his side, pulling open a small draw, grabbing a small bottle that was inside and then shutting the draw again.  
  
“W-what’s that?” Youngjae questioned staring at the small bottle.  
  
“Lube.” He said nonchalantly as he pulled the lid off and began slicking up two fingers.  
  
“I don’t want you feeling any pain tonight.”  
  
Youngjae hid his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed and exposed.  
  
Jaebum looked at Youngjae one more time for any signs of hesitation. When there was none Jaebum pulled the youngers underwear off. He then slowly slid a lubricated finger inside the boy’s entrance, eliciting a small moan. The officer then slipped a second finger in, slowly stretching the boy open.  
  
Once he thought Youngjae was stretched enough he pulled out his fingers and unbuckled his own belt.  
  
He aligned the tip of his erection to the boy’s entrance.  
  
“Okay Youngjae, take a deep breath.” He said soothingly before slowly entering the younger, stopping when his full length was taken in.  
  
Youngjaes back arched at the sensation of being filled, taking deep breathes in and out like he was told.  
  
“Good boy…” Jaebum said encouragingly, his hand sweeping a few strands of hair from the others face.  
  
He stayed inside like that for a while, letting Youngjae adapt to his length. That was his excuse anyway, to be honest he was a little nervous to start moving, he didn’t want to cause any discomfort to the brunette.  
  
“J-Jaebum.”  
  
Jaebums breath hitched a little, scared he had done something wrong.  
  
“Yeah Youngjae? Are you okay? Do you want me to pull ou-“  
  
“I want you to start m-moving, p-please.”  
  
A relieved sigh fell from Jaebums lips before nodding to the others request.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Gradually Jaebum begun to move his hips, thrusting into Youngjae at a pace the younger could handle.  
  
Youngjae had a hand over his mouth, covering the explicit moans and whimpers that were spilling from his lips, while his other hand was just lying to the side, the brunette not knowing what to do with it. So Jaebum reached for the free hand and entwined their fingers.  
  
“A-ah, Jaebum!” Youngjae moaned, his lips forming an ‘O’ shape as he could feel himself near his peak.  
  
“I-I’m gonna!”  
  
“It’s okay…” Jaebum groaned, licking his dry lips as he thrusted a little harder into the boy. “I’m also close.”  
  
With a few more deep thrusts and one loud moan (almost scream from Youngjae) the two climaxed. Jaebum in Youngjae and Youngjae on his stomach.  
  
Jaebum looked down at his partner who looked absolutely spent.  
“Hey, let’s get cleaned up then go to bed, after all we have a big day tomorrow.”  
-  
The two cleaned themselves up in the shower and then the rest of the night was spent cuddling each other. It was the first time in a while where both of them had felt so in bliss.

********

 

********

X

********

 

********

“Yugyeom have you found the bullet proof vests yet?”  
  
“Yeah Jackson, they’re in that box just over there.”  
  
“Okie dokie.”  
  
“Jin did you find a baby sitter for your kids”  
  
“Yeah, I found two actually.”  
  
“Okay cool.”  
  
The crew were all getting prepared for their big mission today. They had guns, vests, walkie talkies, tazers, maps of the building the guy was in so they knew every entrance and exit.  
  
“Well we’re just about ready to go, we just need two more things.” Yugyeom said with a fake smile, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
“Yeah and what are those?” Jackson questioned.  
  
“Jaebum and Youngjae, you twat! Where the hell are they?!” Yugyeom yelled in frustration.  
  
“I swear if he’s late I’m going to-“  
  
“Going to what?”  
  
Everyone looked to the door where their leader was now standing, Youngjae just behind him.  
  
Yugyeom chuckled nervously.  
  
“N-nothing boss! Good to see you again! You look nice today.”  
  
Jaebum rolled his eyes in a playful manner, a smile glued on his features.  
  
“Whatever, once Youngjae and I have suited up we will be going.”  
  
They all nodded.  
  
While they were doing that, Jackson and Yugyeom were in the corner of the room, staring at their boss from the distance in awe.  
  
“Dude. Hes got some spring in his step today don’t you think?”  
  
Yugyeom nodded.  
  
“Yeah…usually he would scold me if I disrespect him but he practically just shrugged it off…. it’s strange...”  
  
A smirk suddenly twisted on Yugyeom’s lips as the gears in his head finally started to turn.  
  
“I think I know what’s happened. Yes, I’ve defiantly seen this before.”  
  
“Well stop keeping secrets, tell me.”  
  
“Hes been laid.”  
  
Jacksons jaw dropped.  
  
“What?!” the blonde whispered shouted. “lucky bastard, getting laid before possibly death. He’s ending his life with a ‘bang!’ If you get what I mean.” Jackson chuckled to himself.  
  
“Shhh he might hear you.”  
  
“No he won’t, he’s too focused on Youngjaes ass to concentrate on what we’re talking about.”  
  
“True.” Yugyeom nodded in agreement.  
  
“Alright everyone! Let’s head out!” Jaebum announced before exiting the room.

********

 

********

X

********

 

********

They took three cars. The first containing Jin and Nam-joon, the second with Yugyeom and Jackson and the third with Jaebum and Youngjae. They all took different routes to the same place so that bystanders didn’t notice anything and gave away that people were coming for him.  
  
They all parked in different spots, making sure the cars were hidden.  
  
The building they were at was pretty isolated from the city. The building was looked like a cabin and there was a fair amount of dense bush surrounding it.  
  
The 6 regrouped.  
  
“Okay…” Jaebum whispered. “This is the plan. Nam-Joon, Jin. Go to the side of the building, make sure you have your guns out and pointed. Yugyeom, Jackson, do the same but got to the other side, one of you also check if there is an exit at the back of the house, if not return back to your partner. As for me and Youngjae. We’ll be at the front. We’re gonna lure this guy out. When I yell your names I want you to come and attack at the front.”  
  
The 4 nodded and then split, leaving Youngjae and Jaebum behind.  
  
“Ready to go?” he asked Youngjae who was at this moment shaking a little in fear.  
  
“Y-yes…”  
  
“Let’s go then.”  
  
The two walked through a few bushes before appearing in front of the building. Jaebum took a deep breath as his hand slipped in his pocket and he pulled out a speaker.  
He put the speaker to his mouth.  
  
“Oi It’s Jaebum, the police!! I have what you want! I have Youngjae. Come out and we’ll give him to you!”  
  
They stood there for five minutes and nothing was happening. Wasn’t this guy supposed to be hell bent on getting Youngjae back? Suddenly and idea came to mind.  
“I have Soo-Min Yuu! Come out and you can have it!”  
  
Jaebum kept his eyes to the door waiting for any signs the guy was going to show. He mentally smirked as he watched the door handle twist and open, revealing a tall male, with dark brown eyes and jet black hair, most likely in his late 20s.  
  
“GIVE IT BACK!” the man growled, glaring daggers at Jaebum. His eyes then wondered across to Youngjae and his angry expression turned into a sicking lustful one.  
  
“There you are; I’ve been waiting for my slut to be returned to me.” He chucked sinisterly.  
  
Jaebum glared at the man. ‘Just keep laughing, I’m sure the prison inmate you’ll have to spend the rest of your life with will love your humour’ Jaebum thought.  
  
“JIN, JACKSON! NOW!”  
  
“…..”  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Why didn’t anything happen? Where are they?!  
  
“HAHAHA” Jaebums attention shot back to the man in front as the guy starting to cackle.  
  
“You’re not the only one with friends.” The man muttered as he started to walk towards the two. “So don’t expect your men to be coming to your rescue any time soon.”  
  
Jaebum quickly reached into his pocket, eye widening when he couldn’t feel his gun anywhere.  
  
“Officer? You look a little stumped. Is there a problem?” The man mocked.  
  
“Well if you’re not gonna get your gun out it’s only fair that I get mine.” He said before grabbing a pistol that was in his jacket, pointing the gun at the officer.  
  
“No!” Youngjae yelled “Don’t hurt him!”  
  
The man looked to the boy with a stunned expression. Slowly that expression switched to a dead serious one. And in a matter of seconds the man held his gun up and smashed it down against the officer’s head, knocking Jaebum to the ground.  
  
“Jaebum!” Youngjae yelled.  
  
“Jaebum?! What about me?! You fucking bitch! You SLUT! Have you been whoring yourself out to this shit head?! Huh?! HUH?! Been cheating on me?!! Well no more!! You will get in that house and I will punish you thoroughly. Remember that? How you would kneel in front of me, suck me off slowly, then after I would fuck that tight pretty ass for hours and you would fucking love it!”  
  
“NO!” Youngjae screamed, tears pouring out.  
  
The guy licked his lips.  
  
“Get on your knees now, bitch”  
  
Youngjae shook his head, scrunching his eyes closed.  
  
“I SAID! GET ON YOUR KNEES!!”  
  
**BANG!**  
  
**BANG!**  
  
Two shots were fired. Youngjae could still hear the ringing in his ears from the loud sound. Cautiously he opened his eyes, looking down to see blood covering him.  
  
But it wasn’t him who got shot.  
  
He looked further out to see his kidnapper was lying on the floor with two bullet holes through his skull. Youngjae moved his gaze up, more tears threatening to fall from relief as he saw who it was.  
  
“Jaebum!”  
  
The officer looked at Youngjae with a smile then back down at the man he shot with a smug expression.  
  
“I found my gun you prick"


	8. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: extremely short chapter and also it is the last chapter of this fic, I only wrote it to give you guys a bit of closure on everything. so soz if it's bad XP)

“I found my gun you prick.”

  
  
  
  
  


Youngjae ran over to Jaebum, encasing the other in a big hug. He nuzzled his head into the elders’ neck, his honey brown hair tickling against Jaebums skin. So many emotions and feelings were ringing through his body. The main one being relief.  
Relief because justice has been finally served. Served to those who were raped and killed and served to him, the victim who was tortured and held captive for 10 months. Even though Youngjae could still vividly remember all the times that monster had touched him, he could now rest soundlessly knowing the guy is dead and will never do that to him again.  
  
“Youngjae! Jaebum!”  
  
The couple turned, both immediately grinning to see their team walk back to them. They were all beaten and bruised but smiling non the less. They all were dragging at least one unconscious person, the killers ‘friends’ Jaebum presumed.  
  
“Hey Jackson, Yugie. It’s good to see you guys in one piece.”  
  
“It’s better to see you. What would we do without our leader?” Yugyeom grinned, Jackson nodding in agreement behind the taller male.  
  
“Yeah, anyway, let’s get these guys to their deserved jail cells and grab some grub cause I’m bloody hungry.” Jackson complained, his free hand rubbing his tummy to emphasise the point.  
  
They all agreed enthusiastically with Jacksons valid idea, also hungry from all the work they’ve completed  
  
The five then went into their own vehicles and went to the same destination. The police station.

  


-

  


Once they dealt with the perps everyone, except for Nam-joon and Seokjin as they wanted to go back home and spend time with their kids, went back to Jaebums office to have some lunch. Well it’s what they had planned to do. It didn’t work out to well when they opened the door and a certain shitty someone was standing in the middle on the room with their arms folded and eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“Jun-Ho…” Jaebum started, taking a step forward so that Youngjae was standing behind him.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
The room had suddenly became silent. The quietest it has ever been since starting the case. Jackson, Yugyeom were glaring at the man in front, Youngjae just looked confused, while Jaebum had no expression whatsoever. He had put on a poker face to mask his irritation, because who knew what this prick wanted with him this time.  
  
“I’m here to do something that I should have done earlier.” Then man muttered, unfolding his arms and slowly walking towards Jaebum until the man was towering over him, trying to intimidate the younger.  
  
“You’re fired.”  
  
Jaebums poker face faltered at the news for a second but then he quickly recovered it again. He shook his head.  
  
“And why the fuck is that? Huh? For what? I’ve solved the case! WE solved the case!” Jaebum yelled, giving the other a small push on the chest to get him out of his personal bubble.  
  
“Yeah! Why the hell are you firing Jaebum!” Jackson retorted. “He is the best officer in this ENTIRE station, he solved over 200 police cases easily…and you’re willing to let him go? The fucks wrong with you. “  
  
“Shut up brat.” Jun-Ho growled.  
  
Jacksons jaw clenched in frustration but he said nothing else.  
  
“Now Jaebum. I’m firing you because of this case. You killed the target.”  
  
“Because I had to-!”  
  
“No. Your mission was to find who the guy was, then arrest him. Not fucking kill him.”  
  
“It was self-defence! He was going to hurt Youngjae, and was most likely going to kill me?!” Jaebum yelled back, extremely upset by the reason of his firing.  
  
“I don’t give a shit. It would have been better for us if you died and the perp was alive and in a jail cell.“

  


Now. This situation, it was something that Youngjae was struggling to comprehend. It was something that was infuriating him greatly but he knew he couldn’t do much to help. And he would have stayed silent behind Jaebum and listen to the entire thing but then the man had to go and say ‘he rather have Jaebum dead and his torturer alive.’ Now those words lit something in Youngjae.  
  
The brunette walked between Jackson and Yugyeom, then past Jaebum until he was in front of Jun-Ho.  
  
The other arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Who the fuck are yo-“  
  
His words were ripped from him as Youngjae threw a punch to the man’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. While the guy was leaning over slightly from the pain, Youngjae, with no mercy, cocked back his arm as if he were winding a watch and with a tremendous force, released it straight into the man’s face, knocking out the prick instantly.  
  
Youngjae turned to face the rest of the group. Smiling awkwardly as he saw the rest of the groups faces. They were all awestruck, jaws dropped and hitting the ground.  
  
“Ummm….” Jaebum began but then stopped as he didn’t know what to say. After all, his little sunshine had just knocked his boss out cold.  
  
“That was awesome!” An excited Jackson and Yugyeom yelled out in sync, flailing their arms and destroying the silence that had once surrounded them.  
  
Jaebum agreed but was still lost for words.  
  
Jackson walked up to the stumped male and gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
  
“That was the best thing I’ve ever saw, though it did just confirm that you will defiantly be fired. But don’t worry. I’m also going to give up my badge.”  
  
“What? No, you can’t do that just cause I’m leaving.”  
  
“I am too Jaebum.” Yugyeom chimed in. “And I’m pretty sure Nam-joon and Jin are too, because they want more time with their kids.”  
  
“But what are you guys going to do as a job?”  
  
“Me? I’m going to go help at BamBam’s and Mark’s florist and I think Jackson wanted to come and do it as well for a few months.”  
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
“Yeah, and I’ll probs help Jinyoung every now and again too. Now that’s confirmed let’s leave before Old shit head here regains consciousness from Youngjaes amazing hit.” Jackson said, giving Youngjae a high five, emitting a loud giggle from the younger.  
  
“Thank you” the boy chuckled.  
  
“No probs” Jackson replied before leaving his badge on the desk and walking out the room. Yugyeom soon doing the same.  
  
This had been the first time in five years were Jaebum had been giving the opportunity to do what he wants. No job holding him down. The thought made his lip tug into a huge smile. The now ex-officer turned to look at his sunshine who was already staring up at him with his signature sunshine smile.  
  
“Wanna go do something fun before I have to go job searching once again.”  
  
Youngjae giggled before grabbing the elders hand, entwining their fingers together.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Hmmm…well I haven’t taken you out on an official date yet? Why don’t we be a little cheesy and go to a theme park?”  
  
Youngjae gazed at the other with so much love in his eyes. Like there was something in Jaebum that only he could see. He truly does love Jaebum and wishes that they would be able to spend their live happily together.

“Let go then.”


End file.
